Serena's Destiny
by momoko213
Summary: Sequel to Reluctant Princess. The girls have finally gotten into the hang of having a normal life. they have all their memories. but what will happen when a new enemy or enemies appear. read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Serena's Destiny

**Disclaimer: **I** don't** own Sailor Moon. like many others I have to say unfortunately. if I did it would still be on and all 5 seasons would be in english (instead of just the 1st 4.)

Authors Note: Okay so here's the sequel to Reluctant Princess. I've finally had time to work on it and I wanted to get some up. So here you go. Constructive criticism or comments welcome. (and I know. I'm going in order of the series, but oh well. i'm making up my own version of the seasons. (somewhat))

**Serena's Destiny**

**Chapter 1**

It has been almost a month since the girls defeated the negaverse. Serena and the girls have been in complete bliss. Serena and Darien have been getting closer everyday. The girls have started pairing off with the generals. Mina with Malachite, Raye with Jadeite, Lita with Nephrite, and Ami with Zoicite. All has been well, until two new students arrive at Serena's school.

_**The first day…**_

"Everyone, we have two new students today. This is Allen and his sister Ann!" Ms. Haruna exclaimed pointing to the girl and guy in the front of the room.

"Hi everyone," Allen said politely to the others.

"Hey," Ann said agitatedly.

Now it was time for lunch. The class was released and everyone rushed to get to lunch. Serena, Ami, Lita, and Mina all sat outside at a picnic table and ate their lunch. As they were sitting there eating, Allen strolled over.

"Hi, I'm Allen. Can I sit with you?" he asked them.

"Sure!" Serena replied.

"Thanks. So, what's your name?" he asked to Serena.

"I'm Serena. This is Ami, Lita, and Mina," Serena replied.

"Hey!" The other girls replied nicely. Allen, however, was thinking about how he only asked her name and didn't particularly care for the others.

"Do you want to try some?" Lita asked, holding the cookies she made out to Allen.

"No, thanks. I'm not that into sweets," Allen replied. The rest of the day went on as usual. When the last bell rang, the girls left the building and were on their way to the arcade to meet the guys.

"You guys go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes," Serena replied to the girls.

"Ok, just hurry up. We don't want to keep everyone waiting forever," Mina called back. So, the girls kept going and Serena went back inside. She wanted to give some extra homework to Ms. Haruna. She had been doing extra credit work to try and help get her a better grade. Her grades had been getting better since she actually had time to work on homework, but she wanted to work more on it. As Serena left the building, Allen walked up to her and wanted to talk.

"Hi, Serena," Allen said as he walked up to the girl.

"Oh, Hi Allen!" Serena said cheerfully. "Sorry, but I have to get going. I'll talk to you later," she said again. She took a little too long inside and now she was late to meet everyone. She knew that Raye would blow. She had started to be a little better with Jadeite around, but she still got on her case a lot.

"Oh, ok that's fine. I'll talk to you later then," He said. He almost sounded like he was sad about it.

"Allen! C'mon, we have to go!" Ann shouted.

"I'm coming!" Allen called back.

"What were you doing with her," Ann said harshly.

"I was talking. Is that a _problem_?" Allen replied.

"Whatever, just come on, we have to get to work," She said again. They started to rush back to their apartment. They changed to their normal forms. They were actually aliens in search of energy for the Doom Tree. It was there life source and it was losing energy quickly. The two were now trying to decide how to capture energy. They knew what they could use, but weren't sure which one to use.

"Allen, which cardian should we use? I think we should use…" Ann said before she was cut off by her brother.

"No, we'll use this one," Allen replied holding one particular card up in front of her.

"OHH! I like that one!" Ann exclaimed. She was very pleased with her brother's choice. They set their plan in motion. They appeared in the park and unleashed the cardian with Alan's flute music. It was a lion. Its fur was pink with a super fluffy white mane. As it was unleashed it began attacking people and stealing their energy. Unfortunately, for them, Serena and Darien were spending time together in the park. (a.n: you know what that means hehe).

"Serena! Hurry transform and call the girls!" Darien shouted to her as he got her out of harms way.

"Ok, I got it!" she replied. "**Moon Prism Power**"! she shouted. The sequence began and she became Sailor Moon once again. She began to contact the girls "Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina hurry and transform. There's trouble at the park!" she shouted to the girls over the communicator.

"Got It!" they replied together. Within seconds, the other 4 scouts were at the park and ready to fight.

"**Mercury Bubbles Blast**" "**Mars Fire Ignite**" the two senshi said together as they sent their attack at the monster. It was wounded enough for Sailor Moon to finish it off with her tiara.

"**Moon Tiara Magic**" she shouted as she flung her tiara at the monster. It was destroyed and the alien's plans were foiled. They retreated back to their apartment and the scouts were left to figure things out.

"I thought we were done with this," Serena somewhat complained. The girls had de-transformed and were now at the arcade with the guys.

"So did all of us, Meatball Head," Raye replied.

"Hey! Don't call me that!" Serena retorted.

"Ok, so what are we going to do now?" Lita asked.

"Well, we fight them obviously," Mina replied.

"Duh, we can't just let them go around hurting innocent people," Lita said.

"But I don't want to. Our lives are back to normal and I'm doing better in school. If we start fighting again, I won't have time to work on schoolwork and I'll be up till all hours of the morning when I have to go to school just hours after," Serena whined again.

"So do all of us Serena. If you just try hard, you can still do well in school. And you always have us to help you. Besides, our lives were never normal and never would be. Its our destiny to save the world," Ami replied.

"Yeah, I know, but it would still be nice to have a semi-normal life," Serena said again.

"Don't worry Sere, I'll always be here to help. I'll never let you go," Darien said comfortingly. He wrapped his arms around her to help comfort her.

"I know. I guess we have to do this," she said again. Though she knew she wouldn't be happy doing it. But as long as she had Darien with her she would be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_How _could they have beaten the cardian?!" Ann yelled. "And besides, who are the Sailor scouts anyway?"

"They _are_ rather powerful. And, you remember how Queen Beryl told us about earth right? Well, she also said that it was being protected by people called the Sailor Scouts. I'm assuming they are the same as the ones Beryl talked about. However, wouldn't they have been destroyed along with Beryl. I mean, this crystal I've heard about is supposed to be very powerful. They say it even killed Queen Serenity. She was even more powerful than Beryl, Metallia, and the Doom Tree combined unfortunately," Allen replied

"Well, whoever they are we need to get rid of them. Otherwise, we may never be able to get much energy for the Doom Tree. If that happens and it dies we die too," Ann huffed.

"That's the one thing you have right at the moment Ann," Allen said.

_**The next day…**_

After their last battle, the girls decided to meet at the temple. They wanted to discuss what to do about the new enemy.

"Ok girls. How exactly are we going to get rid of these aliens?" Lita asked determinedly.

"Well, first off we have to figure out what they're up to, Lita," Ami replied.

"Girls, did these aliens say what their names were? Or could you describe what they looked like?" Malachite asked.

"I think, didn't they say they were called Allen and Ann?" Mina asked the other girls.

"I don't think they actually told us what their names were. Why would you think they were called Allen and Ann?" Raye said.

"Oh, well, actually they looked similar to a couple new classmates of ours. Their names are Allen and Ann. Actually if it weren't for the fact that the 2 aliens had green skin and the girl had pink hair and the guy had blue hair, they could be Allen and Ann's twins," Mina replied.

"Your right Mina! They did look a lot like Allen and Ann," Lita commented.

"Now that you mention it…" Serena began.

"Wait. Guys did Beryl ever tell you 3 about the Doom Tree and the only 2 aliens that survived with it?" Malachite said to the other 3 generals.

"Yeah. She did actually," the three replied.

"Well, doesn't the way Mina described them sound the way Beryl described them somewhat?" Malachite asked again.

"Yeah, it does. Do you think that means that the same aliens the girls were fighting, are the same aliens that have a sort of alliance with the Negaverse?" Zoicite replied.

"Exactly! Girls we know who the new enemy is," Malachite said as he turned towards the girls.

"Ok, so who are they?" Serena asked.

"Well, a long time ago there was a planet full of aliens. They thrived off the energy from the tree off life. One day there was like some sort of attack on the planet or something like that and some of the aliens were killed. To save the aliens on the planet, the tree of life used some of its life energy. This drained the tree and left it weakened. So the remaining aliens took the tree of life and began a search to find energy to restore the tree of life to its full power. As the time went on the tree of life got weaker and weaker. As it did, it lost its ability to talk and many of the aliens died. After so long, there were only two aliens remaining. The tree had lost the ability to talk a while before them so they never knew love. They began to become hateful. Eventually, they formed some kind of alliance with the Negaverse. After this, the tree of life became known as the Doom Tree. These two aliens you ran into yesterday are the two remaining aliens from the planet. Beryl must have told them about the great supply of energy from the earth before she was destroyed. Now, the two must be here to collect energy. The aliens use youma called cardians. Which means that they are creatures that appear on a card similar to a tarot card. They can be summoned by the alien know as Allen. He plays a flute that has magical abilities and it brings the cards to life. It is my reasoning that you must purify the Doom Tree of the evil and restore it back to the tree of life which is full of love," Malachite finished.

"Ok, well I guess that tells us what we're up against," Mina said, snuggling up against Malachite.

"That's true. Now, hopefully we can find out where the Doom Tree if being kept. Once we do that we should be able to purify it using the Silver Crystal," Ami said, she as well snuggled up against Zoicite.

"Ok, so all we have to do is find it right? Well then lets get going," Raye exclaimed as she followed suit and snuggled up against Jadeite.

"Right. Sooo, where do we start?" Lita chimed in. She herself snuggled up against Nephrite.

"Fine, but can we do it quickly? I really want to get this enemy beat so I can have my semi-normal life back again," Serena somewhat huffed. Unlike the other girls, she didn't snuggle up against Darien. Only because she had already been snuggled into him to begin with.

Just as the girls were getting ready to head home, all except Raye, they heard a scream. Raye, Ami, Lita, and Mina transformed quickly. Serena, however, had some problems. Her transformation had been messed up. She still transformed, but it seemed that something was wrong. They didn't have time to dwell on it, so they all hurried on to where the scream came from. Darien stayed close to Serena out of worry after her transformation. When the girls came to the location of the scream they were at the amusement park. There in front of them, was a cardian shaped as Minotaur. The girls began shouting their attacks.

"**Jupiter Thunder Crash**"

"**Venus Love Chain Encircle**"

The cardian was wounded and Sailor Moon was preparing to throw her tiara.

"**Moon Tiara Magic**" she shouted as she began to do the sequence. It appeared that it was going to work, but just as she finished her sequence, the tiara quit and turned back into the regular appearance.

"What, No, what happened?!" she cried.

"Girls, the tiara won't work. You'll have to combine you attacks and destroy it!" Sailor Moon yelled to them.

"Got it!" they replied to their leader.

"**Mercury Bubbles Blast**"

"**Mars Celestial Fire Surround**"

"**Jupiter Thunder Crash**"

"**Venus Love Chain Encircle**"

The combined attacks of the four senshi succeeded in finishing off the cardian. The two aliens disappeared again and the girls de-transformed.

"Serena, what happened?" Lita asked.

"I don't know. My tiara started out working, but just as I finished the sequence it quit and returned to normal," Serena replied.

"That can't be good. We need to ask Luna what's up. We may not be able to defeat it alone the next time. I hope it doesn't come to that though," Mina said. With that the group went back to the temple where Luna and Artemis waited for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Luna, what's wrong. My tiara just quit working and I wasn't transforming right today?" Serena asked the black cat worriedly.

"Well, I'm not quite sure. This has never happened before. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you really aren't into being Sailor Moon again. There could be several reasons. What do you think Artemis?" Luna answered.

"To be honest, I really don't know either. My guess would be that its because you've lost the will to fight Serena. If that's it then you really need to get into the game. We need you. These new enemies seem more powerful than Beryl was," Artemis said.

"Well if that's really what it is then we may not be able to beat them. I don't want to fight. I want to be a semi-normal teenage girl!" Serena said angrily. With that, she stormed out of the temple. She wanted to be anywhere but there at the time. She knew she didn't want to fight and wouldn't have the will to fight. The girls would have to get along without her. If only that could be true.

"Serena, Wait!" Darien shouted after the blonde. He ran after her to make sure she was alright. He knew that if there were another attack she wouldn't be able to protect herself and he couldn't bear to see the woman he loved get hurt. But Serena didn't stop. She kept running until she finally got to the park. She found the bench where she and Darien would spend their time with each other.

"Oh, what am I gonna do? I don't want to just leave the girls alone, but I won't be able to help them without wanting to fight, but if I don't they could get hurt. So I guess the only solution would be to try and fight to help the girls, even if I don't want to," Serena reasoned. Feeling a little better, she got up and began her walk home. It was getting late and she needed to finish her homework. She was also craving some home cooked food and sleep.

_**The next day…**_

Serena believed today would be a better day. Her class was going to the park in honor of the Cherry Blossom Festival. She was happy she would be able to have a picnic with Darien. He was meeting her at the park.

"Hey Serena!" Molly yelled as Serena walked up to the school.

"Hey Molls!" Serena shouted back.

"Are we gonna have fun or what?" Molly said again.

"We'll definitely have fun. And I'll get to have lunch with Darien for a change," Serena replied.

"Ooohh, Darien? I thought he was in college Sere," Molly said.

"He is, but he has a lunch break the same time we'll be at the park eating our lunch. And it's the park so its open to anyone. What's Ms. H gonna do anyway. She did tell us her boyfriend would meet us at the park too, remember?" Serena replied.

"True. I wish I had a boyfriend like Darien. He's so handsome, and sweet, and nice," Molly sighed.

"Just wait Molly soon enough you'll have your very own Darien," Serena said.

"Ok, class, are we ready to walk to the park?" Ms. Haruna piped up.

"READY!" the class replied all together.

"Hey, Sere, back here!" Mina yelled to her.

"Hold on! Ok, so I'll talk to ya later ok, Molly," Serena said to her friend.

"Ok, see ya!" Molly said in reply.

"Ok, so what's up?" Serena asked her bubbly blonde friend.

"Nothin'. So are you doing better today Sere? You seemed really upset yesterday at the temple," Mina asked.

"Yeah, and don't worry about it. I decided that I would try and fight. I can't just leave you guys hanging. I just hope that I really can get my tiara to work," Serena replied.

"Well, ok, if your sure," Mina said.

"Yes, I'm sure. So where'd Ami and Lita get off to? And isn't Raye coming too, since her school let out for the day?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, she is. And I think Ami and Lita are up there with Ms. Haruna somewhere," Mina replied.

"Ok, well, then, lets go find them," Serena said.

"Hey, Lita, Ami!" Serena shouted when she spotted the two girls.

"Hey guys!" the two girls shouted back. Serena and Mina ran up to the other girls. Just as the two blonde's were getting to the others, Allen popped up next to Serena. Serena stopped and told Mina to keep going.

"Hey Serena!" Allen greeted with a smile.

"Hey Allen!" Serena greeted back with an equal smile.

"Would you want to have lunch with me?" Allen asked.

"Sorry, I would, but Darien, my boyfriend, is meeting me in the park when we start our picnics," Serena replied. "Maybe next time?"

"Oh, sure. Well, I guess I'll let you get back to your friends," Allen replied.

"Ok, well we can talk later, Ok?" Serena said again. She didn't want to make him feel bad, but she knew it wouldn't work out. She finally caught up to the others, Raye included. She got there while Serena was talking to Allen.

"We're here!" Ms. Haruna exclaimed. "Don't the flowers smell so beautiful?"

"They do. I wish I could smell them all day!" Serena exclaimed. Just as she said that a cardian appeared. Of course, Allen and Ann just happened to disappear and the two aliens, also called Allen and Ann, appeared.

"Oh No. Everyone run!" Ms. Haruna shouted to the students.

"Come on girls," Serena said to the group.

Out of view of the other students and people the girls shouted their transformations and changed.

"**Moon Prism Power**"

"**Mercury Power**"

"**Mars Power**"

"**Jupiter Power**"

3 out of the 4 Sailors appeared correctly after the transformation. Sailor Moon, however, was messed up again. With no time to worry, the scouts ran out to help the people in the park. As the girls got out there, the cardian attacked Sailor Moon and destroyed her brooch. She de-transformed and was left with no protection.

"Serena! Hurry, get out of here!" Venus yelled, but no sooner than she said that, than Serena disappear into bright light and time stood still. Queen Serenity was at work again.

Serena woke up somewhere she didn't recognize at first.

"Where am I? What am I…" She began as she looked down and saw the white flowing dress. She was dressed in her formal princess gown, standing in the hall of the Moon Kingdom from long ago.

"Mother? What's happening?" Serena asked her mother.

"Serena, without your will to fight, your brooch could not grant you all your power. Now that it is destroyed, it will allow you to transform," Serenity began.

"But, if I can't transform into Sailor Moon, how am I supposed to help the girls and defeat the new enemy?" Serena whined.

"Well, wait a moment so I can finish, please. As I was saying, now that your brooch is destroyed it will not grant you your power. So to fix it, I am going to bond it with the crystal. This way, you will always have the crystal with you and you can use it at anytime that it is absolutely necessary. By doing this, you will also have a new wand. These new items will grant you more power than before and in turn will make you much stronger. Remember, however, that you should not misuse this new power, for it could destroy you and the future," Queen Serenity explained to her daughter.

"Ok. Can you give me any advice on how to beat this new enemy?" Serena asked, somewhat contented.

"I am sorry, Sweetheart, I cannot. I can, however, give you a bit of a hint. With the power of love and friendship, you can beat anything. No matter how strong or how hateful it is, you can always win with the power of love. Remember, you defeated Beryl using the crystal. It is powered by your power and your love. That is all I can say. Now get back to the fight and defeat this enemy. Remember, the power of love," Queen Serenity replied. She took the brooch from Serena and bonded it with the crystal. There was a light, glowing light and the brooch had transformed. As it changed, it came back to Serena and she transformed.

"**Moon Crystal Power**"

Serena was transported back through to her time.

"Goodbye my darling daughter. We will meet again," Serenity said to herself as Serena disappeared. Serena appeared back in the park. She had now transformed and was ready to fight. She knew now that she wanted to fight. Her mother's words about love gave her the strength and will to fight to protect all the things and people she cared about. The scouts again shouted their attacks. Once the cardian was wounded enough, Sailor Moon finished it off with her new wand.

"**Moon Scepter Elimination**"

The cardian was defeated and the people were safe from harm once again.

"Serena, what happened? I thought your brooch was destroyed," Lita said as she ran up to her friend.

"It was. Don't you remember that flash of light?" Serena said in reply.

"Yeah, but…" Lita began.

"Well, that was a flash that took me back to the Moon Kingdom. My mother brought me back to help. She bonded my old brooch with the crystal and I got my new brooch and a new wand," Serena explained.

"Well, we saw that you had a new wand," Lita retorted.

"I know. I just felt like saying it. So anyway, is it time for lunch yet?" Serena asked.

"Well, maybe. I think we're actually going to end up going back to the school because of this whole incident," Mina replied.

"What do you mean? No one except us and the 5 guys ever remember this actually happening. They all think they had some sort of bad dream that was exactly the same as every one else's. So I bet we'll stay at the park like our planned trip," Serena replied.

"Hey! Ms. H, is it time for lunch yet?" Serena shouted to her teacher.

"Yes Serena. You may eat your lunch now. Have fun. If you need me I'll be over there. _Don't need me__**,**_" she somewhat growled. She went off to eat with her boyfriend.

"He's going to propose to her now," Mina said as Ms. Haruna walked away.

"Huh, how would you know?" Lita asked.

"I'm the senshi of love Lita. How could I not know when two people love each other that much?" Mina replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Okay," Lita said somewhat embarrassed.

"Ok, now where's Darien?" Serena said cheerfully. She scoped the area of the park for a few minutes and then she spotted him.

"Darien!" She shouted as she ran over to him.

"Serena, are you alright? I sensed you transform and then I couldn't feel you anymore and then I felt you again. What happened? You didn't get hurt did you?" Darien asked concerned.

"I'm fine Darien. I transformed at first and it was messed up like it had been. Then a cardian destroyed my brooch so I de-transformed. Then mother brought me back to the Moon Kingdom and fixed my brooch. So I transformed again and killed it," Serena explained.

"Ok, and you're sure your alright?" Darien said again, sounding somewhat relieved.

"Yes! Now lets go have lunch. I'm starved after that battle," Serena replied.

"Ok," Darien said, laughing a little. So they ate their lunch and had a great time. They were at the park all day and then Serena and Darien, and the girls all went and met the other 4 guys at the arcade.

"So, what happened today?" Zoicite asked.

"Well, my brooch got destroyed, I was sent back to the Moon Kingdom, my brooch was fixed, and then we destroyed a cardian," Serena replied.

"Wait, what? You guys were attacked at the park and didn't call us?" Malachite said somewhat in a mock sad tone.

"Sorry guys. We didn't have time. Even Dare, couldn't get there in time to protect us," Serena replied.

"Ok then. You guys are all alright?" Jadeite asked.

"Yes, we're all fine," Serena replied.

"Well, ok, if you say so," Nephrite added.

"Why wouldn't we be alright?" Serena huffed.

"I didn't say you wouldn't, I just said that you said you guys were," Nephrite defended.

"It didn't sound like it. Did it girls?" Serena burst.

"Well, actually, it kinda did sound bad," Ami said.

"I have to agree with Ames on that one," Mina added.

"Me, too," Lita and Raye said.

"What, Lita, you know I didn't mean it like that. Guys a little help here," Nephrite said.

"Sorry dude. Your gonna have to get yourself outta this one," The other 4 men replied.

"Oh, I see how it is. You just don't to be on their bad sides, do you?" Nephrite retorted.

"Well, actually, no. And besides, I kinda agree with the girls too," Darien said.

"But Darien, how could you say that," Nephrite whined.

"Hey man the 3 of us agree," Jadeite spoke up.

"Well, fine. Be that way," Nephrite humphed back into his seat.

"Oh, don't be like that," Zoicite said.

"I can if I want to," Nephrite replied like a 5 year old.

"If you don't stop acting like that I'm going to put you in a time out," Lita said to her boyfriend.

"Oooh, that could be fun," Nephrite said.

"Ok, now you're gonna get it. Come here," Lita spat.

"I don't think so. I think I'll just be leaving now. Bye. See you guys at home," Nephrite said frightened.

"Ugg. He can make so mad sometimes. But then I look into those big brown eyes and all the things I'm annoyed about just go away," Lita said.

"I know what ya mean," each of the other 3 girls said.

"Hey!" the guys said, somewhat offended.

"Well, its true," the girls replied.

"Well, ok," the guys said again.

"Ok, so anyway. What do we do about the enemy now. We have the power to defeat the cardians now, so how do we defeat the actual aliens?" Mina said.

"Well first, we have to find out where they're based," Zoicite and Ami said together.

"We'll get working on that," Ami said.

"Ok. Oh, and I have to tell you guys what my mom told me when I asked her how to defeat the new enemy. She said 'With the power of love and friendship, you can beat anything. No matter how strong or how hateful it is, you can always win with the power of love. Remember, you defeated Beryl using the crystal. It is powered by your power and your love. Remember the power of love.' That's all she could tell me, but I think it can really help us," Serena said.

"Okay, I'll process the data while I search for where the enemies energy is located. It may take a couple of days, so we'll need to be on guard to make sure they don't make any big moves," Ami replied.

"Ok, I guess that's the game plan then. Now how about we order some food," Serena said.

"Of course, Meatball head over there is hungry _again_," Raye said.

"Hey! Its been like 3 hours and I'm a growing girl," Serena shot back.

"So, that doesn't mean you have to eat all the time," Raye replied. So the group got food. Once they were done eating they all headed to their individual homes. Ami and Zoicite didn't though, because they were going to work on finding where the enemy was staying.

A.N.: ok, so here's the next chapter! Sorry if it seems like im taking a long time on updating. I guess if it doesn't seem that long to all of you its ok though. Me, I feel like im going in slow mo, on getting this story written. It doesn't seem like im getting it written fast enough. But that's just me. Anyway, hope your all enjoying it so far. I promise I'll get more up, even if it kills me. (well, maybe not that, but you get what I mean). Ok, well enough rambling. Hope you like it so far and stay tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I am soooooooooooo sorry for taking so long on this. First it was a spout of writers block, then I had fall break and I didn't have anything to write the story down on (and no time, really), then I started working on it and along came more writers block. So please forgive me, I really am sorry that I took so long to write it. Oh, and I lost writing time when I was reading. I started Twilight and couldn't stop and now I'm finished with the series so I can focus on my writing. So again, I am so, so, so, so, sooooooo sorry that I took so long for this next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. And any comments or concerns would be appreciated. again, really sorry and please don't hate me for it. Anyway, sorry and hope you all enjoy it. (and sorry for my rambling. ok, i'll just let you all read my story now. bye!)

**Chapter 4**

"So, what's the news Ami?" Lita asked. The girls were at the temple holding a meeting.

"We've come a little closer to finding out where they're hiding. We still have a lot to do to find them, though. I wish there was more," Ami replied.

"Well, that's okay. At least you've gotten a little closer. Have you found anything about who they are? I feel that they are disguising themselves to fit among the rest of us. Kind of like they have secret identities like us. Except for them its switched around. Their disguises aren't aliens, theirs are human. That could help to find where they're hiding," Darien chimed in insightfully.

"That's a good point. I guess we should look into that, shouldn't we Zoicite," Ami said.

"Hmm, who knew you could be so smart," Serena said teasingly.

"Hey, you don't see me saying anything about your intelligence, do you?" Darien replied.

"Oh, don't get so defensive. You know I always think you're smart," Serena said. She pulled him into a kiss.

"Okay, let's get over all this stuff with you two right now," Raye sneered.

"Oh, get over it," Serena huffed.

"Girls!" Luna snapped. "Get back to business. We don't have time for your arguing and bickering."

"Sorry Luna," the two replied.

"I do have something to add. I hadn't actually told Ami yet. After we quit searching, I went off on my own and scoured the city. I picked up some strange vibes from an apartment building near the park. It may not be anything, but I think we should try and check it out soon," Zoicite said.

"Okay. We'll get right on it," Ami said. The girls decided that now would be as good a time as any. They left the room and headed down to the park. The men followed closely behind. Once they got to the park, they began searching the area themselves to see if they could feel anything strange. They couldn't really.

"So, where was this apartment building you were talking about?" Raye asked.

"This way guys. It's over here," Zoicite replied. "This is it," he said again as they arrived at the building.

"Okay, I'm starting to feel the vibes too," Raye said. The other girls looked at each other and nodded.

"So are we," Serena said for the rest. They moved in the building, figuring that they would be able to find the source of the bad energy by moving around and getting closer to the source. They broke up in pairs just in case someone found something. Serena and Darien began to move up the stairs. As they walked by the mailboxes, Serena couldn't help, but notice that one belonged to Allen and Ann.

"Serena, don't even think about it," Darien said, scoldingly.

"Whaat, I wasn't going to do anything. I just thought it might be fun to drop in and say Hi," Serena defended.

"Well, you're not going to. Besides, we need to be focusing on our search," Darien replied.

"Fiiiinnne, but it could be real funny to see Ann's face when she see's me at her door step with you on my arm," Serena huffed back. They continued up the stairs. As it just so happened, the floor they went onto to search was the same floor Allen and Ann lived on. The two walked slowly down the hall, examining the atmosphere around each apartment. The reached the end of the hall and the only apartment left to check, was Allen and Ann's. Suddenly, as they stopped, they both turned to look at each other's faces worriedly.

"Darien, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Serena asked as she turned toward him.

"I think we better call the others up here," Darien replied.

"Why don't you go find them? I don't actually have my communicator with me at the moment," Serena said.

"Why don't you? Anyway, I guess. I'll be back in a few minutes," Darien said gruffly. Serena nodded and stood there as she watched Darien walk down the flight of stairs. Just then, the door of the apartment swung open and a smiling face looked out staring at her.

"Hey Serena! What are you doing here?" Allen asked.

"Oh, well, um, I'm here with the other girls. They wanted to check something out," Serena said.

"Oh, so where are the others then?" he replied.

"Well, they're somewhere around the building. I should probably…" Serena began.

"Non-sense. Why don't you come in for a few minutes? I'm sure the girls wouldn't miss you much," Allen said.

"Well, I guess. But only for a few minutes and then I have to go back and find them," Serena replied reluctantly. She knew this wasn't a good idea. She should just stay out there and wait for everyone to get up there, but she also didn't want to hurt Allen's feelings. She moved very hesitantly into the apartment.

"So, do you want anything to drink?" Allen asked politely.

"Well, ok, sure," Serena replied.

"Anything in particular?" Allen asked again.

"Nope, anything's fine," Serena replied again.

"Ok, I'll be right back," Allen said warmly. Once he left the room, Serena stood up. She thought whether or not she should, but she decided on it anyway. The energy in the apartment was even stronger inside than it was outside. She began to walk down the hall to explore. She ran into something, however, that she didn't wish to see. She came upon one bedroom that stood out from the rest. It was this room that she felt the evilness of the apartment. She was going to turn back and go back to wait for Allen in the living room, but when she did, Ann stood behind her fuming.

"What are _you_ doing here!?" She growled.

"Well, I was in the building and came up here and then Allen invited me in," Serena replied as she sank.

"Why? And why are you snooping around?" Ann asked harshly.

"I, I…" She began.

"Because I told her it was okay," Allen growled back to his sister through gritted teeth.

"Fine, just don't let something get caught by another something if you know what I mean," Ann said.

"I'm not that stupid," Allen retorted.

"Whatever," Ann said as she stormed back into her room. As she closed the door, she had a brilliantly wicked idea. She just thought of a way that she could get rid of Serena, while getting more energy for the doom tree. Ann just had to wait till Serena was left alone again. If Allen were around it would never work. So she left the room and went to hide in the shadows of the hallway, watching and waiting for Serena to be alone. Just as she was thinking of that Allen went back into the kitchen.

"Hey Serena, sorry about a little bit ago, you just caught me off guard that's all," Ann said with mock happiness.

"That's okay, I understand," Serena said with the same mock tone.

"So, do you want a tour? I'd be happy to show you around," Ann said in the same tone.

"Sure," Serena replied.

"Okay, this way," Ann said again. Ann led Serena down the hall and back to the room that Serena had stopped in front of last time.

"This is Allen's room. I'll show you what the inside looks like," Ann said.

"Ummm...okay," Serena said hesitantly. Ann opened the door and led Serena in. Once in Ann turned on the light, transformed and pushed Serena into the doom tree. She was surprised and very happy when the tree grabbed a hold of Serena and began to suck her energy away.

"What are you DOING?!" Allen shouted at his sister as he came in the room

"I was giving her a tour," Ann said.

"The tree is draining too much of her energy. At this rate, the tree will be too full and die. If it dies then so do we," Allen huffed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," Ann replied. Just then, they heard a knock on their door. They knew they couldn't just let it go unattended. They both rushed and Ann changed back.

"Oh, hello girls," Allen greeted with worry in his eyes. "Sorry, but we don't have time to talk."

"Oh, sorry we caught you at a bad time. Have you seen Serena around here lately?" Mina asked.

"Sorry, no," Allen replied.

"Well, okay. Sorry to have bothered you," Mina said. They left so they were out of the sight of the two.

"Okay, I felt really bad vibes from there," Raye said.

"Yeah, and I could feel Serena. She almost seems likes she's in trouble," Darien said. "We have to get in that apartment and find out what's going on."

"Dare's right girls, especially if Serena is really in trouble. We may have just found the enemy. They could have stolen Sere's energy," Jadeite said. The girls transformed and the gang all went back to the apartment. There was no time to waste and they bust in.

"HUH! What was that?" Allen shouted from the other room. The girls rushed to where the voice came from.

"The Sailor Scouts!" Ann shouted in reply.

"Where's Serena!" Mars shouted.

"Why should we tell _you_?" Ann replied. She lashed out towards them, but missed as the girls jumped away.

"You have to be faster than that to catch us!" Jupiter said.

"Cardian Vera, I summon you! Destroy the Sailor Scouts!" Allen commanded.

"Yes master," the Vera replied as she appeared.

"Ann, go with her!" Allen said.

"No, I want to stay here and watch Serena die," Ann replied smugly.

"She's not going to die, but if you don't go then we need more cardians," Allen replied.

"Fine! Cardian Remy, Char, Vole, Aro, I summon you! Go, help Vera and destroy the Sailor Scouts!" Ann commanded the other cardians.

"Yes master," they replied in unison. Soon they were off in the park with the other Cardians and the Scouts. The 4 generals went along with them in case the girls needed help. Meanwhile, Darien had transformed in to Tuxedo Mask and was trying to get Serena out of the tree's grasp.

"Sere, hold on! Sere, can you reach my hand? I need you to try. Just try, I can't do this without you! Come on Serena you can do it. Just a little farther. Just reach!" Darien shouted as he dug for her.

"Darien, I love you," Serena mouthed, she was too weak to make the sound come out of her mouth. She reached for Darien, but didn't have the strength.

"Come on Serena, just reach, I know you can do it, just try!" Darien pleaded.

"Doom Tree, let her go!" Allen shouted, "You can't have all her energy, it's going to kill you!"

"Serena!" Darien shouted. "Serena, I Love You!" Just then, there was a flash of light. Serena's broach was responded to the love Darien was giving off. Serena emerged from the tree. She was glowing with a bright, white light. It was the same glow that came from the moon. Around her the ribbons of her transformation flew. Suddenly the white glow faded. Serena was now Princess Serena and where Princess Serena was there was no doubt that Prince Darien was not far behind. The red transformation rose appeared in his hand and Darien transformed into Prince Darien.

"NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Ann shouted, "SHE CAN'T BE THE PRINCESS THAT DEFEATED BERYL! IT CAN'T BE TRUE. THAT'S JUST STUPID, OLD SERENA!"

"Ann, settle down. We'll defeat her. The tree gathered a lot of energy from her," Allen said, just as an evil laugh erupted from somewhere deep in his chest.

"I'd think again about that!" Venus said as the group jumped back in the apartment.

"Yeah right! Like you guys could stop us!" Ann replied.

"You'd be surprised!" Jupiter retorted.

"Girls, no, just let me handle this," Serena said calmly.

"Okay, be careful, though," Ami replied.

"I will, do not worry. I have all of you to help me. Nothing can beat us. Remember?" Serena said lightly with a smile.

"She's right girls, with us and her amazing power she can beat anything," Malachite added.

"Ah, how sweet, now prepare to be destroyed," Allen said smugly. Ann came to his side next to the Doom Tree.

"It doesn't have to be this way," Serena said.

"It does. Once we get rid of you, we can take over this miserable planet. It could give us all the energy we would ever need," Ann replied.

"It doesn't, if you could just see that. The tree doesn't need the energy you are giving it. If you could just learn how to love. That is all the tree needs is the power of love. We can teach you, you can go back and find your own planet where you can live and prosper and you will never be in need of other energy. All you need is love," Serena pleaded.

"Pfft, what's love got to do with it? Like love could give the Doom Tree anything. It doesn't do anything for us, so how do you know it would help the tree," Ann scoffed.

"Do you know where you came from? The tree is not the Doom Tree, it is called the Tree of Life. If you would just listen, you would know that the tree is trying to tell you something. It wants to let you know that all have to do is love it. It has lost the energy to speak, if you could just learn to love, the tree would gain back that energy that it needs. It could love you back," Serena pleaded again.

"Oh, get over it. Love has no power, it can't save anything, now prepare to die!" Allen shouted in reply. "Come on Ann, let's get rid of these pathetic humans."

"Right behind you," Ann replied. The two got together. They summoned all the energy they could and began to form it into an energy ball.

"Serena! Hurry, you need to do something!" Nephrite said.

"Do not worry. I can take care of this. Everyone back me up. I need you to lend me you energy for this to work," Serena replied. The crystal appeared in her hands. The generals and the girls closed their eyes and focused on giving their energy to Serena and the Crystal. Darien wrapped his hands around Serena's shoulders and let his energy run right into her.

"Now, Princess, this is the end!" The aliens shouted in unison. They released the energy from their hands. Serena held the crystal up.

"**Moon Cosmic Power**" She said. She put all her energy, Darien's, the generals, the scouts, and the combined love energy she got from the people of earth, into the Crystal.

"**Moon Cosmic POWER**" She shouted again. A bright light burst from the crystal and destroyed the energy ball. In the process, Allen and Ann were blown backwards against the tree. It was immersed in the same bright, white light Serena was when she transformed. Serena could feel all the dark energy flee from the Doom Tree and it was changed back to the Tree of Life. The dark energy dissipated, and all that was left was energy of love. Then Serena collapsed in Darien's arms. She de-transformed and became Serena again.

"Serena! Serena, wake up! You have to wake up now, come on Sere, come on, you cannot die, You can't die on me. I need you, come on, wake up!" Darien said frantically.

"Serena, wake up!" the rest of the group shouted worriedly.

"Serena, I Love You. Wake up, just wake up. I Love You!" Darien said again.

"Wait, here use this. This is all the energy we have to give you. Give it to her, without it she will die. Please, just give it to her, that's all we can do for all the trouble," Allen said.

"All right," Darien replied. He put the nectar to her lips.

"Serena, wake up," Darien said again. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Darien, I love you, too," Serena replied. "Allen, Ann, are they all right?"

"We're fine Serena. You saved us, you saved the Tree of Life. Now we can leave and make a world of our own. We owe it all to you," Allen replied.

"Thank-you for your help Princess," The tree said. "I'm grateful that you could find a way to get past what these two have done. Without your help, I would never have gotten through to them. I, again, am very grateful for all you have done for us."

"It was no problem, that's what I'm here to do. That's what my mother would have done as well, it was what I was raised to do," Serena replied.

"Yes, I can understand. I was alive and on my prospering planet during the Silver Millennium when your mother ruled. I was around for all of it," The tree replied. "Now, I'm sorry we have to go like this, but its time."

"Okay, have a safe trip," Serena said back. Allen, Ann, and the Tree of Life shot out of the area, on into the world. They looked happy as they left, now that their family was reunited and they could live happily in peace with their newfound love.

"Well, now that that's all over, what do you say we go to the arcade for food? I'm starving," Serena said.

"Meatball head, of course you would be hungry," Raye replied.

"Hey, I deserve to be hungry. You try harnessing a crystal and using all your energy. You'd be hungry too," Serena shot back.

"Oh, I'm just kidding, you know I love you," Raye replied smiling.

"Okay, let's go get food!" Lita chimed.

"Come on Serena, I'll get you an extra large chocolate shake and all the rest of the food you can eat," Darien said.

"Oh, just come on," Serena replied as she pulled him into a kiss.

"Wow, what happened to being way tired," Darien joked.

"I'm never too tired to kiss you," She replied back just as jokingly with a smile. And she pulled him into another kiss. They finally got to the arcade.

"Hey, guys!" Andrew greeted.

"Hey, Drew," Darien replied.

"Hey Andrew!" the rest of the group replied. Serena pulled Darien into another kiss. They went and sat down in a booth together. They all sat around and joked and then went their separate directions. It was around 3 in the afternoon, and Darien and Serena walked to the park.

"Hey, why don't we go out on the lake?" Serena asked.

"Sounds great Sere," Darien said softly. They went down on the dock and rented a boat. Darien rowed them out into the center. Serena and Darien leaned in for a kiss, they were so close and then, out of thin air, fell a little girl.

**The End**

A.N:Well, here we go. i swear i'll have more soon so don't give up on me, pleeeeassseee! this wasn't going to be the end of the story (if you read the previous author's note or not), i was planning on writing more, but i haven't had the time.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: First of all, I would like to say, Merry Christmas! I realize it's a day late but oh well.

Now, as for the story. I've noticed that it's not had very many views. I know that some of the people who have been reading the story have probably forgotten about it since it takes so long for me to update, but still. It's just making me feel really discouraged. All I ask is that I get **one** review. That's all I want, just **one**, & I would be fine with writing more. If you are reading the story & are starting to get bored with it, just tell me, & send ideas for what you would like to see happen in the story or tell me if you think I should just give up on the story, either one works for me. I know its not great writing, but it has some good to it right? Again, all I ask for is just **one** review, until then I don't know if I will add more to the story. I'm asking you all very, very nicely to just send **one** review, your reviews are what give me a reason to keep writing. So that's all I want is **one** review, whether its to comment on how you like the story, or if its to give constructive criticism, I don't care, I just want someone, anyone to review for the story. Okay, that's all I have to say, & really sorry to bother you with all of this. I'll just leave you all alone now. And remember just **one** review. Okay, I'm done now, talk to you all later, bye. *makes puppy dog pout asking for reviews* Oh, also, i've just made a poll and its on my profile, you can vote on what direction you think the story should take. Please go & vote.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Well everyone, here we go. The next chapter. I would like to thank all of you so much for you wonderful reviews. And a special thanks to dayna87, silverangel4567, and MoonPrincessNece I didn't expect to get a response so soon, but I'm glad I did. The story will definitely continue. The next will be up very soon.

**Chapter 5**

A little pink-haired girl fell right in Serena's lap. The blow almost made the boat tip, but just at the last minute, Darien steadied it.

"What?! Who are you?" Serena said.

"I'm Rini!" the little girl stated.

"Hello Rini. Sweetie, where did you come from?" Darien asked sweetly.

"I can't tell you," Rini answered.

"Well, why not?" Serena asked.

"Because I just can't. Is that too much of a problem?" Rini said. By now, Serena was starting to get a little miffed at the little girl's attitude. Darien could see the frustration in Serena's eyes, so he had to do something.

"Okay, girls, if you can't tell us that's fine. Do you think you could tell us who we need to find for you?" Darien said. He was trying to calm the two girls so much, it just didn't seem to be working too well.

"I'm looking for my ma…oop, I can't tell you that either," Rini said.

"Are you sure you can't tell us anything?" Serena asked. She had calm down from her anger at the little girl and now she really just wanted to help.

"Nope, now can I go?" Rini answered.

"We really would like to make sure you have somewhere to go first," Serena said.

"That's okay, I know who I'm looking for, I just need time to find them," Rini answered.

"Okay, hun. Okay, well Darien, I guess you should take us back now," Serena said.

"Fine," Darien answered. They got back to the shore and Rini jumped right off the boat. She would have been off by now, but just as she was getting ready to take off the rest of the group showed up.

"Oh, hello there, what's your name?" Ami asked.

"My name is Rini," she answered.

"And where are you headed?"

"I'm going to find someone. Now, would you mind?" Rini answered.

"Okay, why don't you wait a few moments first," Raye said.

"Fine, but I really am in a hurry," Rini answered. The girls walked over to Serena and Darien and the guys stayed with Rini.

"Hey, Serena, what's with the little girl?" Lita asked.

"We don't know. We were out on the lake in the boat and she just like fell out of nowhere. She said she couldn't tell us who she was looking for or where she came from. She seems to have a little bit of an attitude, though. I mean, we don't want to let her just go off on her own, but we don't know who to look for or contact or anything. What she we do?" Serena said.

"I don't know. I guess we could let her go and then follow her or something to make sure she finds whoever she's looking for. But I don't know how well that would work out," Raye said.

"Well, I don't know. Actually, she seems a lot like you Serena. I mean like, exactly, like you. Maybe we should try and figure out if maybe you're who she needs to find, or maybe like your parents. What do you think?" Mina said.

"First of all, she does not look like me. And second, why would she be looking for my family, and if she was looking for me, don't you think she would have said something?" Serena answered.

"Maybe she's not looking for you, but maybe she really is looking for your family. I mean, she does look a lot like you, so maybe she's like a cousin of yours that you haven't met yet. Maybe her one of her parents are one of you parents siblings? It's worth a shot to try and find out," Raye said.

"I guess. Let's, go ask her then. We'll go from there," Serena answered. Darien and the girls were getting ready to head over to Rini and the guys, when just as they turned around, Rini used her Luna P toy, or at least that's what she called it, everyone else thought it seemed like a computer version of Luna shaped as a ball (minus the tail), to get away from the guys. They all tried to stop her, but it was to no avail. She was gone before they could catch up. They all began worrying.

"Well, what are we going to now guys? The little brat just took off," Serena said.

"Calm down Serena. Why don't you try being a little nicer, don't call her a brat. There's not much we can do now, except hope that she's alright and she finds who she's looking for," Darien said.

"I start being nicer when she starts behaving better and besides as far as I can tell she is a brat," Serena said.

"Though that may be to you Serena, we should try and do something. Shouldn't we?" Lita said.

"No, there's nothing we can do. However, there did seem to be something special about her, didn't you guys get anything off her? Maybe we should try and ask Luna if she would know anything about it?" Zoicite said. They all knew he was right. They decided that they would talk to Luna. They would host a meeting tomorrow at Raye's considering what they had gone through today. They separated and went their separate ways. Darien was more than willing to walk Serena home, but she said that since he was already so close to his apartment, he should just go home. He gave in this time and Serena was skipping her way home. She reached her house and reached for the door handle, when the door just swung open. Her mother was waiting for her with a big smile, holding a little pink-haired girl in front of her.

"Welcome home Serena!" Ikuko greeted.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" Serena replied as she saw who was standing in front of her mother.

"Wait, what are you doing here Rini?" Serena asked shocked.

"Serena, dear, how did you know her? I do believe you haven't yet met you little cousin. This is the first time she's ever been here," Ikuko said.

"This little girl interrupted Darien and I earlier. Then when we asked where she came from and who she was looking for she was so rude. We tried to help, but she just ran off," Serena began ranting.

"What do you mean she _interrupted_ you two earlier? What were you doing?" Ikuko said.

"We were out on the lake in a boat and she just dropped off in my lap," Serena answered.

"Well, maybe she was just a little scared. Your aunt didn't accompany her on the journey and we weren't aware she was coming. She said she didn't have any trouble finding us though, so it worked out," Ikuko said.

"Whatever, I'm going to my room now," Serena said.

"Fine, but take Rini with you. She's going to be staying in your room for now," Ikuko said.

"Why? Can't she stay in some other room?" Serena whined.

"Because I said so, now go," Ikuko growled.

"Fine, come on Rini, lets go," Serena said.

"Coming!" Rini said ever so cheerfully. Serena couldn't help but smile at the little girl. Yes, she get on Serena's nerves some, but she also seemed very cute and there was something about her that Serena just couldn't figure out.

"Here we go. This is my room," Serena said.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Rini asked.

"Nothing, I have some work to do, why don't you go play with Sammy," Serena answered.

"Fine, by the way, sorry for being so rude earlier, I was in a hurry," Rini said as she exited the room.

"S'okay, just watch it next time," Serena said.

"Serena, who was the little girl and what was the deal with that floating ball?" Luna asked.

"That was Rini, supposedly she's my cousin. She fell out of the air into my lap while Darien and I were on the lake," Serena answered.

"Hmm, okay, but there's something about her. I can't quite put my paw on it however," Luna said.

"So you don't know anything about her then?" Serena asked.

"No, she does look a lot like you though," Luna, answered.

"No she doesn't. I guess that I should let the girls know," Serena said. Serena called the girls and they decided to call off the meeting. They also decided that they would go to the festival at the park though. Serena spent the rest of the night doing some studying and eventually just fell asleep.

A.N: okay well there it is. I know it wasn't much, but at least it's something. I would have more, but I'm kinda tired so I didn't get very far into the story. I hope to go farther in the next chapter. I plan to start writing it tomorrow so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed this and I hope to hear from you if you can.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Serena woke up the next day feeling better. She was calmer and ready to deal with any of the problems she would have to deal with, with Rini.

"Morning mom," Serena greeted as she walked downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie," Ikuko answered. "So what are your plans for the day?"

"I'm going to go over to Raye's and then later we're going to go the festival," Serena replied.

"Sounds like fun. Why don't you take Rini with you? I'm sure she would enjoy that," Ikuko said.

"Um, how about not. I'm not sure how the girls would feel if Rini came along. It's actually a bad idea. There are some things that we need to talk about and it's not something to share," Serena said.

"Serena, dear, when I asked you, I really meant that you were going to take her and show her a good time while she's here. Got it?" Ikuko said. Serena shrank where she sat. She couldn't stand it when her mother glared at her with such an evil stare.

"Um, okay, I guess she can come," Serena stuttered.

"Good, now that's what I wanted to hear," Ikuko said.

"Okay, well I'm gonna go get dressed now. Where is Rini anyway?" Serena asked.

"Oh, she's in the living room watching TV. You know, you could take a lesson from her Serena. She was up bright and early this morning and all on her own too. She's been up and dressed for about and hour and a half now and she made her own breakfast," Ikuko stated.

"Great, someone else for her to tell me to be more like. Will it never end?" Serena muttered quietly to herself.

"What was that Serena?" Ikuko asked.

"Oh, nothing," Serena answered. She left the kitchen and went to her room to change. She came down the stairs to find Rini in the kitchen helping her mom clean up.

"Okay Rini, are you ready to go?" Serena asked as kindly as possible.

"Fine. See you later Aunt Ikuko," Rini said sweetly.

"Okay, have fun girls," Ikuko replied. They left the house and were on their way to Raye's when they ran into Darien. He had been heading to Serena's to pick her up and walk her to the arcade. Apparently, the girls forgot to tell her that they decided to meet at the arcade instead. However, Darien knew which didn't make Serena too happy.

"So why did they tell you and not me?" Serena asked.

"I have no clue. Come on Sere, just calm down. It's not like they didn't tell you something really important, like I don't know, say, someone showing up out of nowhere and they know where that person came from," Darien said.

"What's that supposed to mean!? Did they tell you something about that issue and not me too?" Serena fumed.

"Sere, calm down, they didn't tell me a thing. As far as I know, they know just as much as we do," Darien tried soothingly.

"Whatever. Let's just go," Serena said.

"Um, what's going on?" Rini asked.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," Serena said. She was beginning to calm down now, which helped a lot. They just kept walking in silence all the way to the arcade. They reached the door and it opened. Rini just strolled right in and found the gang. Darien took Serena by the hand and pulled her off to the wall outside.

"Sere, have you forgiven me yet?" Darien asked. He had a pleading look in his eyes, which was hard for her to resist.

"Well, maybe I am and maybe I'm not," Serena replied.

"Oh, well when you put it like that," Darien said. He pulled her into a kiss. And let go a few seconds later.

"So, how about now?" Darien asked.

"Yes, I have forgiven you," Serena replied playfully. Then she followed Darien's suit and pulled him into another kiss.

"We probably should get inside. You never know what could happen if we just stay out here. They might think we ran off," Darien said mischievously.

"You're right, let's go," Serena said just as mischievously.

"Well, well, nice of you two to join us," Jadeite said.

"Heh, fuuunnny," Serena said sarcastically.

"What's up with you Serena?" Lita asked. She could sense Serena was angry about something.

"Oh, nothing. So what are we doing now? Did you guys decide that too and not tell me? Or did you decide and tell Darien so he could tell me?" Serena replied.

"Huh? Serena what are you talking about?" Mina said.

"Oh nothing, just the fact that Rini and I were on our way to Raye's when we ran into a handsome stranger *looks toward Darien*. Apparently, he talked to my friends and found out I was going to the wrong place. Care to elaborate?" Serena said scathingly.

"Oh, that's what you were talking about. Serena, we didn't tell you because we didn't want to bother you again. It just so happened that Darien had just gotten to Raye's when we decided to come to the arcade. We would have come and got you two but when he found out he offered. So we let him come for you instead," Mina answered.

"Ah, I got it now. Still, you guys could have given me some sort of heads up. Seriously," Serena said.

"Sorry, we thought this was easier," Lita said.

"Okay, whatever. So back to my previous question. What do we do now?" Serena asked.

"Hang out here until the festival starts," Raye answered, "there's not much else to do."

"Okay, works for me. I'm gonna go get a milkshake. Do you want anything Rini?" Serena said.

"Yes, thank-you," Rini replied.

"What do you want?" Serena asked.

"Um, what is there?" Rini asked.

"Here, come up to the counter with me and Andrew can help you out," Serena replied. She took Rini up to the counter. Andrew, as usual, was wiping the counter down with his washrag. Serena got a good laugh out of the surprised look Andrew had when he saw the two girls. He could have sworn they were sisters.

"Hi Serena!" Andrew exclaimed.

"Hey Andrew," Serena replied.

"And who would this little cutie be?" Andrew asked, as he turned his smile toward Rini.

"I'm Rini," she answered.

"Well hello there Rini. You know Serena you two look a lot alike," Andrew stated.

"We do not," the two girls replied.

"Well you sure seem to. Anyway, what can I get for you girls?" Andrew asked.

"Well, I want a chocolate milkshake and I'm not sure about Rini," Serena replied.

"What is there?" Rini asked.

"Hmm, how about an ice cream sundae?" Andrew suggested.

"Oohh, yay! That's what I want," Rini exclaimed in delight.

"Okay, that's a chocolate milkshake and an ice cream sundae coming right up," Andrew said.

"Actually Andrew, add a coffee to that list too," Darien said.

"Of course. You just can't go without you daily dose of my coffee can you Dare?" Andrew teased.

"Nope!" Darien replied.

"Okay, so it's a milkshake, sundae, and coffee. I'll have that done in a few minutes," Andrew said.

"Well, then, I'm going to go play some video games!" Serena said.

"Okay, I'll bring you your shake when it's done," Darien told her.

"Sounds great to me! Do you want to play some games Rini?" Serena asked.

"Sure," Rini replied. The two walked over to the games. Serena went straight to her favorite game; Sailor V. Rini searched around and found something that caught her eye. After a few minutes, Darien found the two and brought them their orders. They all went back to the booth the girls claimed. The guys were the only ones there however. They were stuck sitting there all alone while everyone else was off playing games. Once the girls noticed Serena and Rini were at the table, they decided to head over there too.

"So, are you having fun yet Rini?" Raye asked sweetly.

"Yus," Rini said. She had a mouthful of ice cream and it was a little hard to understand what she was saying.

"Good. So where is it your from again?" Lita asked.

"Um, well, it's kind of hard to explain," Rini answered. She was getting nervous with all the questions they kept asking her about where she came from. She knew she couldn't slip up and tell them. It would ruin her plan. She had to find her future mother and they couldn't know about that.

"Okay then. What do you like to do?" Mina asked.

"Talk to my mama and play with daddy," Rini answered.

"Do you have any siblings?" Lita asked.

"No," Rini answered.

"Okay guys, enough with the 20 questions," Serena said. She noticed that Rini was uncomfortable talking about all this. She felt she needed to help her out.

"Fine, one more. Rini what's that ball that follows you around?" Lita asked.

"This is Luna P. She's a special present from my mama and daddy. She helps me with problems," Rini answered. Luna P was really a communicator for her to Sailor Pluto and it did magic tricks, which could be quite convenient. They sat around the table talking like that for another couple of hours. Finally, it was time for the festival to start.

"Are you ready to go have some fun now Rini?" Raye asked.

"Yup!" Rini exclaimed happily.

"Well, then lets go," Lita said. The group was off. They made their way to the park.

"So, where to first?" Lita asked.

"Well, how about we split off in groups. We can meet up later," Raye said.

"Okay. Who's going with who?" Serena asked.

"The usual groups. Who do you want to join Rini?" Raye replied.

"She's gonna come with us," Serena said gesturing to herself and Darien.

"Works for us. Is that okay with you Rini?" Mina said.

"Yup," Rini answered. They all separated. Rini dragged Serena and Darien off to some games she discovered. They were there for a while. Then Serena got hungry and they headed off to find some good food. As usual, Serena got lots of sweets and junk food. Then they just started walking around looking at whatever they passed. They had been enjoying their time until a problem popped up. The girls all thought they were free of being scouts for now, but all that change when a monster appeared.

"Oh no, not again! Darien get Rini out of here. I'm going to go find the girls," Serena shouted.

"Got it! Come on Rini, its time to leave," Darien said. He picked her up and started moving swiftly. Serena went where she could transform and was off to find the girls.

"**Mercury Bubbles Blast**"

"**Mars Celestial Fire Surround**"

"**Moon Scepter Elimination**"

"Okay, let's go find Darien and Rini and then we should go talk to Luna," Serena said. They had detransformed and were normal again.

"Good idea. Let's go," Ami said. They found Darien and Rini, he had taken her to the arcade. They dropped Rini off at home and then went on to Raye's where Luna and Artemis were already waiting for them.

"So Luna, do you two know anything?" Raye asked.

"We wish we did. Sorry girls," Artemis said.

"So you're definitely sure you don't know anything. Just before we finished it off, it said and I quote 'They'll be back for you. You can't stop them, _Your Majesty_' it said that last part with a sneer. What could it have meant?" Serena said.

"Serena, was it talking about you?" Luna asked.

"Yes, who else would it have been talking about. I'm the only one that could be considered, your majesty. Right?" Serena replied.

"If it called you that, wouldn't that mean it would have to be from like the future or something?" Lita asked.

"Precisely Lita, which means our newest enemies would have to be from the future. But why are they coming? Besides the obvious reason, to get Serena. We nee to know if they need power and energy or if it's more complicated," Luna said.

"But why now? Why are they showing up just now? I mean usually we have more time between enemies. They're early. I also have a feeling that they have something to do with Rini. Is anyone else besides me feeling that?" Serena said.

"You may be on to something Serena. It does seem a little unusual that they show up just when she appears. Whether or not it's her doing or not I don't know, but you may be right about her having something to do with them," Artemis said.

"Which means, we should keep a close eye on Rini," Luna said.

"Okay, so how should we deal with this new enemy? If they're after Serena, she may be in a lot of danger," Lita said.

"I don't know. But you all need to make sure Serena is protected very well during battle. We can't risk her being taken," Luna said.

"Got it!" they agreed.

"Great, now I get to be the one that's babysat. Whoopee!" Serena said sarcastically.

"So, are we done with this meeting for now then?" Mina asked.

"Yes, be on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary though," Luna said.

"Okay, well, now that we're done, I'm hungry. Anyone else up for going to the arcade?" Serena asked.

"Sure, lets go," they all said. They went off to the arcade. Serena got her food and milkshake and then they headed home. Darien walked Serena and headed back to his apartment.

_**Later at Darien's**_**…**

Darien was in bed sleeping. His dream started out just fine, but turned bad soon. (His dream) _Serena and Darien were in front of their friends and family in a church. The preacher had just announced them husband and wife. They began walking to the door of the church. They were smiling and laughing and then it started. All of a sudden the floor was being destroyed. Serena called to Darien to help her. He reached for her, but to no avail. Serena was taken from him._ Darien awoke panting.

"What was that?" Darien asked himself quietly. He picked up the picture of him and Serena that sat on his bedside table. He looked at it and a vision of Serena being taken from him in the dream appeared. The glass in the frame protecting the picture shattered. Darien gasped.

"I can't let that happen. Serena can't be near me. She'll get hurt otherwise," he said. To himself again. Tomorrow he would have to break up with her. If only…


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: In honor of New Year's, I have the next chapter, even though it has nothing to do with New Year but oh well. so…Happy New Year! =D

**Chapter 8**

Serena woke with a start. She felt like something was wrong, but she just couldn't quite put her finger on it. She got dressed for school like usual. Today she was getting an early start, even though she really just wanted to sleep.

"Morning Mom, what's for breakfast?" Serena asked.

"Good morning Sweetie. I'm leaving it up to you to fix your own breakfast, okay?" Ikuko answered.

"Got it, so where's Rini?" Serena asked.

"Oh, she left a few minutes ago to get to school," Ikuko said.

"Wait, she's going to school. I thought she was just here to visit," Serena said.

"Serena, she is here to visit. Her visit is an extended one. Her father got a new job and they're going to be away for a year. They thought it would be easier for Rini to stay with some family so she wouldn't have to be uprooted," Ikuko explained.

"Oh, so basically we're taking her in," Serena muttered sarcastically.

"Yes, now I have to run. Have fun at school," Ikuko said as she rushed out of the house.

"Hmmm, I wonder where mom's going?" Serena quietly asked herself. She brushed it off and scarfed down a bowl of cereal. She wanted to get going and meet Darien real quick before she had to be at school. Unfortunately, she walked to the arcade and he wasn't there for his dose of morning coffee. She was really disappointed, but knew that it must be something important. She headed off to school.

"Hey Serena! What's wrong with you? You look a little down?" Mina said cheerfully as she ran up to her friend.

"Oh nothing. I just didn't get to see Darien. He wasn't at the arcade for his coffee," Serena explained.

"Ah, maybe he had a paper he had to turn in early," Mina said.

"I guess so. Well, I'll see him later anyway," Serena said. The class started. The school day was boring as usual. The girls made a stop at the elementary school to pick up Rini and continued on to the arcade to meet the guys.

"Hi girls!" Malachite greeted.

"Hey!" the girls replied.

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Darien today? He wasn't here when I stopped by before school this morning," Serena asked. They all gave her a collective no.

"Hmm, I wonder where he is? Maybe Andrew knows something," Serena said.

"Hey, Andrew," Serena said, walking up to the counter, "do you know…" Just then, the bell signaling the door opening went off and Darien walked in. Serena walked over to him.

"Serena lets go to the park and talk. Okay?" Darien asked.

"Okay. What's wrong?" Serena replied.

"I need to talk to you about something. Away from everyone else," Darien said. They walked out of the arcade and went to their special place in the park.

"So, what was it that you needed to talk to me about?" Serena asked.

"Serena, I think…well, I think we should break up," Darien said.

"But why? No, why?" Serena stuttered.

"Sere, I just think it's not going anywhere. Serena, it's over. We're just too different, it won't work out," Darien said. Serena had started crying. He couldn't stand to see her cry and got up to leave.

"Darien, no. Please, don't leave, I want you, I need you, don't go, please," Serena whispered. The tears had started to flow. She couldn't stand watching him leave. She got up and ran after him. She was so close and then she tripped. Darien just kept walking away. Serena didn't know what was wrong. She got up and started dragging her feet home. She was walking by the arcade. The others were still there and saw Serena. She was still crying and they all ran out to find out what was wrong. The head of the group, just so happened to be Rini.

"Serena, what's wrong?" They all asked in unison.

"It's…it's…it's Darien," Serena stuttered through her tears.

"Serena, what's wrong with Darien?" Lita asked. She was starting to get defensive. Darien may be one of her friends, but Serena was much more important.

"He…broke up with me," Serena began to cry again.

"Why, did he tell you?" Mina asked.

"He…he said we were too different and that we just weren't going anywhere and that it would never work out," Serena explained. She was crying so hard and they had troubles understanding what she said.

"Serena, don't listen to him. It's his loss and he doesn't know what he's talking about," Raye said. Yes, they may fight sometimes, but when Raye see's her friend in that much pain, she can't help but try to comfort her.

"Serena, listen to what Raye was saying. He doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm sure that he only said those things because he knows something and he's trying to protect you. Believe me, I know what he does. When he knows someone he cares about is in danger, he'll do anything he believes will work to protect him. Whether that means hurting them or anything else. My bet is, he's hurting over this just as much as you are. If you two are meant to be together it will all work out in the end," Nephrite said. Serena still continued to cry. If possible, she started to cry even harder. Then, out of the blue Rini ran up to her and wrapped her in a giant hug.

"Serena, it will all be okay. I know for a fact that you'll be together in the end, just stop crying already, please?" she comforted, or tried to at least. Serena had wrapped her arms around Rini to complete the embrace.

"Oh Rini, thanks, but how could you know that?" Serena sobbed. They were starting to quiet down. Now Serena was beginning to become curious of how Rini would know that they'd be together in the end. How could she be so sure?

A.N: well there you go, good right? heh, not really, or at least I didn't think a lot about it. anyway, the next chapter will be here soon and Happy New Year!


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I am so, so, sooooooo sorry it took this long. my only excuse is that i was too lazy to work on the story. i even had this chapter written and i thought i posted it, but i only just found out that i didn't until just now cause i was putting up chapter 10. since this chapter was so short i decided to just add 10 to it so you get two chapters in one. i'm having trouble with how i want the story to go. i mean i know what i want to happen its just a matter of putting it all into words. so just for a heads up it may take longer btween the chapters. i wanted to say sorry ahead of time for any wait. again, sooo sorry for taking this long on the chapter. now, time for me to stop talking and i'll let you all get on with reading the story.

**Chapter 9**

"Umm, well," Rini stuttered. _Oh no, what do I do now? I can't let them find out_, she thought. "It's just that, well, I can just tell. You two look perfect together, you can't just not love each other anymore."

"Hmm, maybe you're right Rini," Serena said. She was still suspicious of the little girl, but for now, she would let it pass. They went into the arcade to see if they could cheer Serena up more. Andrew came over and could tell Serena was upset. Just like a nice older brother would do, Andrew acted defensive over someone who hurt the girl that he saw as his sister. Serena explained everything and then Andrew was torn. He was angry at Darien and wanted to do something for Serena, but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel that there was something else going on with Darien, that would make him do what he did. For the moment, he would settle with trying to comfort Serena and brought her a chocolate milkshake. They were all there for about another hour and then Ami, Mina, Lita, and Raye all had dates planned with their guys. Serena and Rini were left alone and they stayed at the arcade a little while longer. They were having fun playing video games up until the doors swooshed open. Serena looked towards the door and saw Darien enter. She couldn't stand to stay there so she rushed out and right past Darien. Rini saw Serena's hasty exit and looked to what it was about. When she saw Darien, she knew and went after Serena. She rushed past him as well with a dirty look.

"What was the deal with that?" Darien murmured quietly to himself. He shook it off and walked up to his normal stool at the counter.

"Darien," Andrew said firmly to his friend.

"What Drew?" Darien asked in return.

"Why did you do that to Serena? She was walking by, I'm assuming on her way home, and she was crying. Then everyone rushed out to her and they came in after a while. Well, Serena told me what happened. She is so broken up about what you said and what you did. How could you have been so cold to her? Especially after what you two have been through," Andrew scolded. He had learned about the secret his friends held and he had found out about what they had dealt with.

"Drew, if you only knew. It's not safe for her to be with me. I knew I had to do something drastic to get her to leave me. Do you really think she would come back to me after I was so cold to her?" Darien replied.

"Fine, explain to me what it is that makes it dangerous for her to be with you. If you really want me to understand what you did, you have to tell me why you did it. I'm torn here dude. You know Serena is like a little sister to me, but your also my best friend," Andrew said.

"Andrew, I can't. I can't tell you what it is. It's too hard for me to talk about," Darien answered.

"I don't care. At this moment, it's taking a lot for me not to come around the counter and hit you. You better explain, right now," Andrew said.

"Okay. It happened last night. I dropped Serena off and then headed back to my apartment. I was tired and headed off to bed. My dream started really nicely. It was mine and Serena's wedding day. She looked beautiful in her dress. The wedding went on. Then we were walking back down the aisle together and everything was fine. All of a sudden, the ground started to break and someone, or something came. Serena was taken from me. She started yelling for me to save her. I reached for her, but she just kept getting farther away from me. The way she sounded. It was like before we found out about our pasts, when she was the princess asking me to find the Silver Crystal and bring it to her. I woke up in a cold sweat. When I picked up the picture of us in the park from my table, the glass on the picture frame cracked. It was like it was trying to tell me something. Now do you understand why I had to do what I did?" Darien explained.

"Yeah. You couldn't have told me that to start with? Dare, I know you feel really down about this, but hurting Serena the way you did isn't going to help any. And after what Nephrite apparently told Serena, there was something bad that made you do what you did. Somehow, I think that means that she won't give up on you. She'll just keep trying to get you to come back to her. You have to do something else. You really can't just tell her about it?" Andrew replied.

"No, Andrew, I can't. Think about what it might do to her if I told her what was going on. I can't let her know, and I can't let her get hurt, so this is the only way," Darien replied.

"Well, fine, I just don't want to see her hurting like this," Andrew said.

"I don't either, but if it will save her then it's what I have to do," Darien said. Darien had forgotten about his coffee and decided he didn't want it anymore. Andrew went back to work and Darien headed back to his apartment.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Serena, dear, are you sure your okay?" Ikuko asked.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Serena answered. She put on a smile trying to get her mom to stop worrying. She rushed out of the room to avoid any more questions. Rini was upstairs sleeping.

"Hmm, what could have happened to that girl? I can tell something's wrong, but why won't she tell me?" Ikuko said quietly to herself. She let it go for now and went on about her work.

As Serena came into the room, Rini woke up. She turned to Serena and was about to say something, but she noticed Serena had started rambling and hadn't noticed Rini was awake.

"Seriously. What is going on with him? Everything was perfect and just fine yesterday. We were so happy and then this. Did I do something? Huh! Is there someone else!? No, _no_, that can't be it. I mean who else could be right for him? After all, we were meant to be. But, then what? I just don't know. What will I do now? *thinks* That's it! I'll get him back. I'll find a way. I won't let it be over. Nephrite has to be right, there must be something bad going on and he just doesn't want me to get hurt. I'll fight for him. I don't care what happens to me. As long as I have him back I don't care. Now, I guess I should probably head to bed now." She had finished and Rini decided that it would be best to just leave her be. She didn't sound like she needed any comforting right now. Rini closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Serena was soon by her side fast asleep as well. The girls were sleeping peacefully. Meanwhile, Darien, in his apartment, was having the same nightmare again. He had been up and asleep all night and each time he was plagued with that same vision. His Serena was being taken and there was nothing he could do about it. He just felt so helpless. The next morning Serena woke easily.

"Good morning!" she exclaimed as she stretched. She hadn't noticed that Rini wasn't actually there and thought she was saying to Rini. She looked down and found that she was actually talking to herself.

"Hmm. She must have gotten up earlier. Well, time to get ready. Today will be the day I put my plan into action. I just have to decide what that is exactly," she continued to herself. She was ready and down the stairs eating breakfast in 10 minutes. She ate breakfast and was off to school with Rini at her side. She dropped Rini off and continued on to her own school. Once there she met up with the rest of the girls. They sat in their normal seats and waited for the class to start. The bell for lunch rang and everyone was off. They got to their normal seats under the nice shade of the big tree out in the courtyard.

"So, Sere, how ya doin today?" Lita asked.

"Better. A lot better," Serena replied. She had a grin on her face which made everyone else suspicious.

"Serena, what are you planning?" Mina asked.

"Nothing. What makes you think I'm planning anything?" Serena asked innocently.

"That grin on your face. It can't mean anything good," Lita replied.

"I'm not planning anything. I'm just grinning. Is that a problem?" Serena said.

"Nope. It's just that the grin usually means your planning something. In fact it always means your planning something. So drop the innocent ask and just tell us what's up," Mina said.

"Fine. I was just thinking about what happened yesterday last night. And then I was thinking about what Nephrite said and decided he was right. There's gotta be something bad going down for Darien to do that. Well, I decided that I'm not gonna stand for it. I want to know what's going on and I'm going to find out one way or another. Whether he likes it or not. So are you guys gonna help and stand back and watch the master at work?" Serena finished.

"I'm in. But if he really is just trying to protect you are you sure you should be doing this? I mean, what if it's so bad he couldn't bear to tell you? Then what? If that's really the case it may be a good idea to just stay away. I mean its your choice, but I'm just saying" Lita said.

"Yes I'm sure I want to do this, like I said, whether he likes it or not I'm going to," Serena said.

"Well, I'm in too!" Mina explained.

"Ami, what do you think?" Serena asked.

"Well…if everyone else is, I guess," Ami said reluctantly.

"Great! So now we have to do decide what our plan of action is," Serena said.

"Wait, you mean you were planning to do this but you have no idea how you're going to do it?" Ami exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, kind of. I was actually hoping that you guys would help and help me come up with the plan," Serena replied.

"Uh-huh. So now we have to figure out our plan of action," Lita said.

"Right. Any ideas?" Serena asked. No one said anything. Then out of nowhere, Mina started shouting. She came up with something. She was about to finish, but then the bell for the end of lunch rang and they had to go back to class. They planned to finish strategizing at the arcade and then they would talk to Raye about helping.

**A.N:**so what'd ya think? i'd really like to hear what all of you thought. so please review. and if anyone has any ideas of how you think the story should go on i'd like to hear them. it may help with getting the chapters up and going faster. maybe. anyway, review and i hoped you all liked it. bye! :) Ok, sorry bothering you again, i did a little rewrite in the last couple paragraphs of the story to help me write easier. I'm working on the next chapter now so it should be done and up in the next couple days.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Right, so everyone clear on the plan?" Serena asked. They talked Raye into it. They were going to have someone get close to him first. Seeing as how he and Raye had already been so close, they used her as plan A. She would hang out with him for a while. Then during conversation, Raye was to slip in something about the break up. Try to catch him off guard so he would slip up. That was the plan least expected to work. Really, they didn't have much of a plan. They were sure that Andrew would have gotten it out of Darien already. So if it didn't work with Raye, then they were going to go to Andrew. That would be plan B. For plan B, they would use Serena. They all knew Andrew had a big week spot for Serena, especially when she was upset. Serena would come up to the counter crying. Then she would proceed to tell Andrew that she just couldn't think of why Darien would ever break-up with her and ask Andrew if he knew. They were sure that would work. They also considered that Andrew may know, but Darien swore him to secrecy. If that were the case, they would be able to tell if Andrew was lying to her. They would keep pestering Andrew until he finally told Serena the truth.

"Yes," they all said in unison.

"Good, let's get it going then. Look Raye, Darien's walking by now. Go catch up so you guys can talk," Serena said.

"Got it, I'll check back with you guys later to let you know how it's going. No guarantees that I'll have a good chance to bring it up today. It could take a couple," Raye said.

"Right, so go now and we'll talk later," Serena said. With that, Raye left and found her way to Darien. They all started talking now. Just then, a communicator went off. They had to rush out.

"Great, can't we ever have a break?!" Serena shouted. They transformed and rushed off to the park. Their were people running everywhere. Rini, who had been at a playground, was stuck. The girls all ran over to her to help her. But before they got to her, Rini let out a long, loud scream. Then, on her forehead, appeared the same crescent moon symbol Serena always had when she was in the Moon Princess form. Catsy, who had been the one controlling the droid, noticed and went after Rini.

"It's you! Why don't you hand over the crystal princess?" Catsy said.

"Leave me alone," Rini said. Catsy just laughed.

"Hey, leave her alone!" yelled Sailor Moon. The girls finally made it over to Rini.

"All I want is the silver crystal!" Catsy yelled.

"Well, it's not hers to give. Now why don't you just scram?" Sailor Moon replied.

"And who are you?" Catsy called.

"I'm Sailor Moon!"

"I'm Sailor Mercury!"

"I'm Sailor Mars!"

"I'm Sailor Jupiter!"

"I'm Sailor Venus!"

"And we're the Sailor Scouts! We will right wrongs and triumph over evil!" they said in unison.

"And that means you!" Sailor Moon continued.

"Ha! What a laugh!" Catsy said. She started attacking the girls. Then Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter.

"**Moon Scepter Elimination**"

The blast from the scepter got rid of the droid and Catsy jumped out of the way.

"You'll pay for that!" Catsy yelled. She disappeared before anything else could happen.

"Rini, are you all right?" Mercury asked.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" Rini asked.

"We're the Sailor Scouts," Mercury replied. Before she could ask anymore, Zoicite came running over to them. He took Rini away so the girls could change back. He was the one that was supposed to be keeping an eye on her.

"That was close. Why do you think she called Rini the princess? And why was she trying to get the crystal from her instead?" Serena asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out," Ami replied.

"Well how do we do that without tipping her off that we were around?" Mina asked.

"I'm not sure. But wait, um, Ami you called her Rini. Do you think she noticed?" Serena asked.

"Oh no. I did. But she didn't seem to notice. Or at least she didn't say anything about it," Ami said.

"We better keep an eye on her. Why don't we go find her and Zoicite? We can figure this out later," Lita said.

Authors Note: Well, here it is. I know, I know, it's not much but at least it's something. I think I've finally gotten my muse back so hopefully the chapters will start to come more easily, and better. so hope you liked it and don't forget to review.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Sailor Moon :(

**Chapter 11**

"Girls, over here!" called Zoicite. He was sitting with Rini and the other three guys. The girls walked over and sat at the table. Serena noticed that Rini had been crying and thought about what to do. _Should I ask her what's up? I don't know. Would she even tell me if I asked? What if she figured it out? She could get into real trouble. Although, the way it sounded, these guys seem to really want something from Rini. Maybe it would be safer if she did know. Okay, I'll leave it for now. I need to talk to the girls about this first._

"So, did you have fun with Zoicite today, Rini?" Mina asked.

"Mm-hmm," was all Rini replied.

"Rini, are you okay? You look like something's bothering you," Serena asked. She couldn't stand seeing the little girl look so sad.

"I'm fine," she replied. She looked like she was starting to cheer up, so Serena let it go. They all just talked and laughed for a while. An hour later, Serena walked Rini home and then headed to meet the girls at Raye's.

"Okay Serena, what's going on?" Raye asked.

"Okay, now hear me out first, but, what if we told Rini? Like, told her about us. I was thinking when we first got to the arcade, 'What if Rini's in trouble?' The way it sounded Catsy, seemed to really want something from Rini. After Ami's little slip up, Rini may figure it out on her own. So I was thinking why not just tell her?" Serena finished.

"What are you thinking? That seems like…" Raye began to rave.

"Raye, Serena may have a point," Mina interrupted.

"Luna, what do you think?" Serena asked.

"Serena, it could be a really stupid idea, but you're right. It would be safer for Rini if she knew," Luna concluded.

"Right! I that all right with the rest of you?" Serena asked them.

"It's a good idea," Mina said.

"Go for it," Lita added.

"It really does seem to be the right idea Serena," Ami said.

"Fine, whatever," Raye huffed in defeat.

"Okay then. I gotta go, see you tomorrow!" Serena called as she rushed to the door. She went home and found Rini. Serena dragged her into her room and told her everything.

"So it was you guys earlier!" Rini muttered.

"Yeah, but how did you figure it out?" asked Serena.

"Well, first of all Ami called me by my name so I just kind of wondered. And then I remem…"Rini began. _Stop, _Rini thought, _I can't say anymore. She'll figure it out._

"What did you remember?" Serena asked.

"Nothing, it was nothing. Just forget about it," Rini said. Serena was just about to question her more but Ikuko called them for dinner.

_**Meanwhile...**_

"She better not have scratched my face," Catsy worried.

"Would you stop worrying about that for a minute? You let the little brat get away," Rubeus said.

"It's not my fault that Sailor freak showed up," Catsy replied and disappeared.

"Now what?" Birdie asked.

"Now…you make a plan to capture the crystal points. Here's the first one. The Wiseman already has this one in the future. It will be easier to gain complete control of Crystal Tokyo if we capture the points in the past as well. Now go," Rubeus order.

"Got it. I'm on it!" Birdie said cheerfully.

•••

"Droido, listen. This is the central point of the Crystal City in the future. If we conquer it here in the past, then it will be no trouble to gain complete control in the future. In need you to sell as much of my make-up as you can. It will make them look pretty for a few minutes and then they'll be filled with nega energy. Once there's enough in here, we'll be able to control this point. It's a brilliant plan," Birdie explained.

"Yes master," the droid replied.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Hey Rena. How about we take Rini out for the day and you can have time to yourself. Time to think about things," Mina said.

"Okay, sure. But what's the point of giving me space to think? It's not like I have anything important on my mind," Serena said.

"Just go along with it, okay? You'd be surprised at what might come to your mind when you have quiet time," Lita added.

"Fine, whatever. Just have fun, okay? Maybe you guys can get Rini to tell you guys what she remembered," Serena replied.

"What are you talking about?" Raye asked.

"Well, the other day when I told Rini about us, she had already figured it out. Then she started to say that she remembered something, but didn't finish. I was going to ask her a little more about it, but then mom called us down for dinner and I didn't have a chance," explained Serena. The girls took Rini out to the park and Serena went out to take a walk. As she was walking down the street, she happened to start passing by Birdie's shop.

"Hmm, I've never sent his place before. It must be new," Serena spoke to herself. She decided to go in and check it out.

"Welcome! Would you like to try any of our cosmetics?" the saleswoman asked.

"Oh, no thank you. I'm just looking," Serena replied.

"Are you sure Miss? This shad of our new lipstick would be perfect for you if you want to impress someone. A boyfriend maybe? Or how about someone you like to become your boyfriend? It's a sure fire way to be noticed by that special someone. Every man wants someone beautiful. That's what really matters," the woman prompted.

"That's not true. That's not what all of them think of. What you look like on the outside isn't what matters. It's what's on the inside that really counts!" Serena said.

"Just try this," the lady said. By now, she was getting really angry. She lashed out and grabbed Serena. The other women in the shop began to leave as Serena struggled. This just made the droid even angrier.

"No wait! Don't leave! See what you've done now! I think it's time for a makeover," the droid said. There was a rush of wind as the droid transformed.

"I'm Droid Mascota!" the droid shouted. She launched an attack at Serena. She ducked away just in time.

"Eeek! **Moon Crystal Power**!" Serena shouted. She transformed just in time to dodge another attack.

"I am Sailor Moon! Champion of love and justice! I will right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you!" Sailor Moon said. The droid scoffed and attacked Sailor Moon once more. Just as she was making for another attack, it was stopped by none other that a red rose.

"Tuxedo Mask, you're here! You really do care, don't you?" Moon asked.

"Don't get me wrong here Sailor Moon. I'm just continuing my job. There's no avoiding it," Tuxedo Mask replied.

"But…" Sailor Moon couldn't finish.

"Just do what you have to do, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo said. Sailor Moon did as she was told.

"**Moon Scepter Elimination!**"

"Noooo!" the droid shouted and became dust. Sailor Moon looked up, but Tuxedo Mask had already left. Broken by Tuxedo's attitude, Sailor Moon transformed back into Serena. She sulked out the door and back home. She was in the door and in her room before anyone even noticed she was back. It was an hour before the girls brought Rini back and found Serena. They could all see that she had been crying and rushed to her to find out what brought it on.

"Serena, what's wrong? What happened to you? You were fine earlier," Mina asked.

"I…I saw Darien…when he saved me," Serena sniffled.

"What do you mean he saved you? What did he have to save you from?" Raye questioned.

"I was walking and saw a new cosmetic shop. I went in and the creepy sales lady kept trying to get me to try stuff. Well it ended up she was one of the nega monsters. She was getting ready to attack me again after I transformed but Tuxedo stopped her. I tried to talk to him, but he was so cold and distant. I finished off the droid and looked up to talk to him after but he was gone," Serena finished. She was starting to cry again.

"Oh, it'll be alright Rena. Stop crying, we'll fix this. Don't worry. We'll help you get Darien back. Just please cheer up for us," Mina soothed.

"I…I…I just…don't know," Serena sobbed.

"Serena, maybe we should just skip all your planning. Go to the end plan and make Andrew tell us," Lita added.

"Oh, I just don't know. I think…Lita I think you're right. Let's just ask Andrew," Serena sniffled.

"Right, so let's go! Don't worry Rena, we'll take care of this. Now dry your tears and we'll go talk to Andrew. Does that sound like a plan?" Mina comforted.

"Okay," Serena replied. Serena got up and the girls took her out the door. They planned to make Andrew tell them one way or another. As long as it got Serena to stop crying, it was worth it. They walked into the arcade. Andrew turned to the door at the sound of the _whoosh_ to face a few angry looking girls. He tried to turn away and slink off to the backroom, but it was too late.

"Oh, hi girls. How's it going? Um…what can I do for you?" Andrew stammered.

"Andrew, tell us why Darien broke up with Serena. She's cried, she's felt better, she's felt even better, and then a brush with Darien today and she fell to pieces again. Now tell us why! We all know you know so don't try and get out of this," Raye said.

"Um…well…you see…I…um…I'm not, uh, really, well, uh…not really supposed to tell you," Andrew stammered.

"Andrew…please. I have to know. Please tell me," Serena pleaded.

"Serena, I can't," Andrew said.

"Pleases Andrew! I can't stand this anymore. Please tell me! And don't you dare lie to me!" Serena said.

"Okay. Just to tell you, he's only acting this way to protect you," Andrew began.

"Okay, but what is he protecting me form?" Serena asked.

"Well, he had a nightmare the other day. In it, the two of you were walking back down the aisle together on your wedding day. You were so happy and then some force appeared. The ground broke apart and you were taken. You shouted to Darien. He said that you called to him to save you. That it was like when he dreamt about you as Princess Serena. In the dream, someone – or something – told him that if he wanted to protect you, he would have to stay away from you. When he woke up, he picked up the picture of you two in the park. He looked at it and imagined he saw you collapse in the picture and then the frame broke. He shook the image off but the frame was really cracked. He's acting this way only to protect you, really," Andrew finished.

"But couldn't he have just told me?" Serena asked.

"Sere, he wanted to so badly, but figured you wouldn't stay away if you knew," replied Andrew.

"Serena, you gonna be okay now?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, I think I will," Serena replied. She was already beginning to perk up a little.

"How about we go home now?" Serena asked. "I'm getting kinda tired." The girls' all nodded in agreement. They separated and went their separate ways.

Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm so sorry for taking so long. I know I said I was getting my muse back but I've had lots of school and not so much time. But now I'm off for the summer with no plans so the chapters should be coming in more. I was hoping to get farther in this chapter but I haven't posted in forever so I'm putting what I have. I promise it will get better. In the meantime, I would Love to hear what you guys are thinking at the moment. Please review! So here's me being done mumbling along. Until next time!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Serena was in her room, trying to think of someway to show Darien she would be safe with him. Rini had been downstairs and notice she hadn't heard anything from Serena in a while and went up to check on her. When she walked in the room, she took in Serena's expression and thought there was something wrong.

"Serena, what's wrong?" Rini asked. Her voice had a tinge of worry.

"Nothing," Serena snapped. "I'm just thinking. Would you mind? I rather think alone. Or is that not okay with you? Do you need to be here to help me think and make it worse. This all started when you got here. It's probably all your doing that, that dream/nightmare thing got put in Darien's head. So as I said before, _Leave_." Serena was tense. She really wasn't trying to be mean to Rini, but couldn't help it.

"Fine. I'm sorry I bothered you," Rini said. It came out as almost a whisper as she walked out of the room. The way Serena acted upset Rini and she wanted some fresh air. Without anyone noticing, she slipped out the door and started walking. Rini came upon a set of stairs leading up to the bridge and sat down.

"Serena doesn't want me here anymore. Maybe it is my fault Darien started having those nightmares. I don't know. I just want to go home!" Rini sobbed.

"**Crystal Key take me home**!" Rini shouted. A pink light surrounded her and she was being lifted up into the air. In a flash, it was gone and she landed back on the ground.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Luna was sitting outside Serena's door and heard everything. She waited a moment until Rini left, then strode in.

"Serena, what's wrong with you? All she was trying to do was help and you just yell at her," Luna lectured.

"I know. I shouldn't have. But what can I do now? She'll probably never talk to me again," Serena replied. She was trying to hold back tears.

"Well, you'll never know if you don't try. Why don't you…" Luna trailed off. They both felt it. A burst of power.

"What was that?" Luna asked.

"Rini. That's the same rush of power I felt when Catsy showed up the first time. Hurry we have to go find her. She could be in big trouble!" Serena replied. They ran out of the house as quickly as possible. Luna rushed ahead with Serena following closely behind.

_**Back with Rini…**_

"Hey little girl! Are you lost? Here, let me help you find your way!" Catsy called. She appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh, but what about me?" Birdie called. She appeared at the top of the stairs. They had Rini trapped.

"Back off Birdie! I found her first!" Catsy shouted.

"But I'll get to her first," Birdie responded. She almost had Rini until she was tripped by Luna P. Birdie fell and Rini began down the stairs, momentarily forgetting Catsy. When she noticed her, Rini stuck out her foot and tripped Catsy. While both sisters were on the ground, Rini ran down the stairs. Catsy and Birdie were up and moved down so they were both at the bottom of the stairs before Rini realized it. Before either could catch her, however, Luna had come and attacked Catsy. This distracted the two long enough for Luna to yell, "run" and Rini to get away. She ducked into a construction sit. For the moment, Rini was safe.

Serena saw Rini as she tried to catch up to Luna and followed her into the construction site. Serena was on the other side of the equipment Rini had ducked behind so Rini wouldn't see her. Serena listened, as Rini talked to someone Serena could not see.

"…Serena is mad at me and doesn't want me here! She thinks it's my fault that Darien is having these nightmares. I feel bad. I want to come home! Can't I just go back without the crystal?" Rini asked.

"It's not safe here Small Lady. You must stay there in the past where the Sailor Scouts can protect you. A for Serena you must realize that she says things going by her emotions. She's frustrated and sad. She took it out on you. I'm sure she didn't mean what she said. Giver her time. That's all she needs," the voice said.

_Oh Rini. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was lashing out. It's not your fault. Don't you worry. I'll make this all right again. I promise, _Serena thought silently. Just then, all four of the Negamoon sisters appeared.

"Found you, you little brat!" Catsy shouted. _Oh no. I have to help Rini, _Serena thought.

"**Moon Crystal Power**!"

Serena transformed and jumped out to get Rini.

"Come on Rini! Let's get out of here!" Serena said.

"I don't think so! We're not letting you get away that easily. It's four against one," Catsy spoke.

"Well how about we fix that!" Jupiter said.

"Ooh, this should be fun!" Birdie exclaimed.

"Sailor Moon, get Rini out of here!" Mars shouted. Each scout settled with on of the sisters. Sailor Moon grabbed Rini and started to run. Just then, dark energy shot out at her. She turned around just as it was sent out. She had enough time to turn back around and cover Rini. Rubeus descended upon the group.

"Sailor Moon!" the scouts cried.

"Sailor Moon, hand over the girl" Rubeus said.

"Never!" Sailor Moon countered.

"Fine, have it you way!" Rubeus said. He began to attack. Sailor Moon spun around to face him. She drew out her wand to protect Rini and herself.

_A crash of thunder_

_A brilliant flash of light_

_A battle has begun_

_And only one will win the fight_

"**Moon Scepter Elimination**!"

_Danger in the air_

_Destroying everything in sight_

_The time has come to right the wrong_

_With Prism power might_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, she's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Yeah, she's got the power_

"Give it up! You'll never win!" Rubeus shouted.

_A desperate struggle_

_The strongest takes it all_

_The battle rages on_

_Until the weakest finally fall_

"Think again!" Sailor Moon replied.

_A vision fills her heart_

_And gives her strength that's pure and true_

_And when it seems that all is lost_

_She knows what she must do_

_She's got the power_

_Oh, she's got the power_

_She's got the power_

_Yeah, she's go the power_

Sailor Moon succeeded and Rubeus was defeated. It seemed like everything would be fine now. Then, Prisma moved behind Sailor Moon and snatched Rini.

"Sailor Moon, behind you!" Venus shouted. Sailor Moon turned just as Prisma disappeared with Rini.

"Noooo!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"We have her. Birdie, Catsy, stay here and get the crystal. Don't bother coming back without it. If you're not back within the hour, I'll assume you couldn't get it. See you next time, Sailor Moon!" Rubeus said and disappeared with Avery.

"Rubeus, wait!" Catsy called.

"Catsy, it's no use. You heard what he said, we have to get the crystal," Birdie cajoled.

"Right, let's do it," Catsy agreed.

"What's it going to be Sailor Moon hand over the crystal peacefully or are we going to have to fight?" Birdie asked.

"Like I would ever just give it to you," Sailor Moons aid. By now, she was crying and everyone could tell. She had to find a way to get Rini back and the two sisters were agitating her.

"Fine, have it your way," Catsy called and attacked. Sailor Moon crossed her arms protectively in front of her. A blast of energy came from her wand. Catsy was wounded and Birdie retaliated by attacking Sailor Moon. The same thing occurred. Birdie and Catsy were both badly injured and it looked as if they were beaten.

"So, you're going to give Rini back now, got it?" Sailor Moon said.

"Yeah right, it'll never happen. Rubeus won't let it," Catsy sneered.

"It can happen if you'll help," Sailor Moons said.

"What makes you think we would help you?" Birdie replied.

"Because, deep down I know you guys are good and would do the right thing," Sailor Moon said. Tears were still streaming down her face. Just the sight of it was starting to weaken Catsy and Birdie. They looked at each other and nodded. They wee going to let Sailor Moon help them and in return help the scouts plan to get Rini back.

"Sailor Moon, we'll…" Birdie began. Just then, Rubeus appeared. He had been watching to find out if he would finally be rid of the two. Once he saw that Birdie and Catsy were going to give up and let Sailor Moon purify them, he had to go there and finish the two off.

"Oh, give me a break. The two of you are failures. I won't let you help the Sailor twits. If they won't finish you off, then I will. I'm not going to give up that little brat because the two of you want to be good," Rubeus said and attacked. With their injuries, they would have been goners if Sailor Moon hadn't jumped in front of them and protected them. For the second time that day, Rubeus was defeated by Sailor Moon. He retreated before they could do anything else.

"Sailor Moon, you saved us! Why?" Catsy asked.

"Because you don't deserve that. Plus you can help us get my Rini back," Sailor Moon replied warmly.

"Thank you Sailor Moon," Birdie said. They got a smile as a reply.

"**Moon Crystal Power**!"

Catsy and Birdie were surrounded in a pink light as they were purified. The scouts changed back and everyone went to the temple. Malachite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite met them there. Together they would find a way to get Rini back.

"So how are we going to do this?" Serena asked.

"First of all, you'll have to find a way to get on the ship," Catsy said.

"Wait, what do you mean 'you will'? Aren't the two of you coming with us?" Raye asked.

"If we do, we'll only be in your way. We don't have our powers…do we?" Birdie answered.

"Hold up, you guys really didn't realize that you still have your powers?" Lita asked. Birdie and Catsy looked at each other.

"Um…actually…no," Catsy answered.

"It's not like we actually tried to use them," Birdie continued.

"Can we keep on track here? We're trying to get Rini back. There's not a lot of time," Serena said.

"Sorry. But like I was saying, we have to get on the ship first. Seeing as we still have our powers, though, it should be easy. Once on, we have to distract Rubeus, Prisma, and Avery so that someone can find Rini. I have an idea of where they might keep her, so that will help. If at all possible, please try to convince Prisma and Avery to come back with u and let Sailor Moon heal them. After all that, we'll take Rini and come back," Catsy said.

"Right. Catsy, you and I will go find Rini. Everyone else, would you mind taking care of Rubeus, Prisma, and Avery? We need as many as we can to distract the three from seeing the two of us sneaking away," Serena said

"Yeah, don't worry about us, we can handle it," Mina spoke. The group nodded in agreement.

"Good. So it's settled. And don't worry we'll get Prisma and Avery too," Serena said.

"Hold on Serena, don't you think we ought to tell Darien about this? After all, he cares for Rini too," Nephrite said.

"No. I realize he care for Rini, but this all happened due to him," Serena said.

"What do you mean it started with Darien?" Ami asked.

"Earlier I was thinking of a way to show Darien that I would be safe with him. Rini came in because she was worried about me and I said something I shouldn't have and didn't really mean. She thought I was mad at her and left. Then she tried to go home. That's what that big amount of energy was earlier. And that's also when these two attacked her. I was frustrated at Darien and took it out on Rini. If I could I would do it all over again," Serena said. She started to cry again.

"Don't worry, Rena, we'll get her back," Mina soothed.

Authors Note: Yay! New record for this story! next chapter in 4 days. let's try to make it 3 next time. Anyway, what did you guys think of this? it's getting farther in now we'll get even further next time. don't forget to review! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, Mina, Zoicite, Jedaite, Nephrite, Malachite, Catsy, and Birdie were all gathered at the temple.

"Okay. Everyone clear on what they're doing?" Serena asked. All assembled nodded. The girls transformed.

"Right. Now, let's move. Everyone gather in a circle and hold hands. This will be the easiest and safest way to get there without being caught," Birdie said. They all did as told. Birdie took one place in the circle and Catsy took the one opposite her on the other side of the circle.

"Okay, the way I figure we'll have about two minutes before someone finds us. You guys go find them firs. Sailor Moon, we're going to go after Rini, so they won't figure out we're here, hopefully. But we need to a way to get in contact with the others once we have Rini," Catsy said, "it'll be safer to take her and leave, than get her and find the others."

"Just take Sailor Moon and Rini back to the temple. The girls and I can sense when Moon gets too far away. We'll take off once we feel that happen," Lita said. They nodded and parted ways. Catsy led Sailor Moon down a long hall. The end brought Catsy and Sailor Moon to a large, open room. In the room was a door. It was behind that door that they found Rini. Catsy was proud of herself for figuring it out. Sailor Moon was just glad to find Rini. Sailor Moon ran towards her with her arms open. Rini was sitting with her back towards them. When she turned around, she was surprised to see Sailor Moon, but she was happy too. Rini got up and headed toward Sailor Moon.

"Sa…Sa…Sailor Moon…I…I'm…sorry," Rini sobbed into Moon's chest. Sailor Moon wrapped her arms lovingly around Rini.

"Shh. It's all right Rini. You have nothing to be sorry for. This is all my fault. I know you had nothing to do with it. I was frustrated and took it out on you. I'm so sorry," Sailor Moon said. "Now, lets get you outta her." Sailor Moon and Rini turned just in time to see Rubeus appear behind Catsy. Catsy jumped to help Sailor Moon protect Rini.

"I won't let you get away Sailor brat!" Rubeus yelled.

"Catsy, take Rini and get back to the temple!" Serena shouted as she turned around and tried to block the energy ball Rubeus threw at them. Serena was thrown back and Catsy caught her.

"Sailor Moon, I'm staying with you. I don't want to be alone again," Rini said.

"Rini, we have to get you out of here. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you," Sailor Moon said.

"Aww, I hate to interrupt this touching moment, but I can't let any of you get away!" Rubeus exclaimed. He blasted the three again. Sailor Moon got Catsy and Rini out of the way just in time. Just as it was about to hit Serena, she was pulled out of the way by Sailor Neptune.

"Sailor Moon, are you all right?" Neptune asked.

"I'm fine. Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked. She looked behind Neptune at Uranus.

"I'm Sailor Neptune, that's Sailor Uranus," Neptune explained.

"You mean, you're Sailor Scouts too? Where'd you come from?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, we're scouts. Sailor Pluto sent us here by orders of you mother," Sailor Neptune replied.

"My…how do you know who my mother is?" Serena asked.

"We'll explain later. Right now we need to get you and Rini away," Sailor Uranus said, walking over to them.

"Okay. Lets try a combined attack. Maybe that'll finish him off once and for all," Sailor Moon said.

"Okay, on your lead Sailor Moon," Neptune said.

"**World"**

"**Neptune Deep"  
**

"**Moon Scepter"**

"**Shaking, Submerge, Elimination"**

Rubeus realized too late as a ball of pink, yellow, and sea-green blue light came hurtling at him. Rubeus was destroyed and the girls could finally get away. Catsy transported them back to the temple.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Guys, Serena's gone!" Mars said. She, Mercury, Jedaite, and Zoicite were standing by while the others were talking to Prisma and Avery. Rubeus had left them long ago to fend for themselves.

"Prisma, Avery, does that mean you'll come back with us and let Sailor Moon heal you?" Birdies asked hopefully.

"Yes. Now we ought to get out of here before someone comes to investigate," Prisma said. Avery nodded in agreement.

_**The Temple…**_

"D'you think they got Prisma and Avery to come back with them?" Catsy asked.

"Yes. I'm sure of it," Serena replied with a smile.

"But how can you be sure?" Catsy said.

"If you want to be sure too, just turn around," Serena said soothingly. Catsy turned around from where she was sitting and faced the door. Standing there with Birdie, the scouts, and the guys, were Prisma and Avery.

"Sailor Moon, we're ready if you're still willing to save us," Prisma said.

"Of course I am," Serena said cheerfully.

"**Moon Crystal Power!"**

Prisma and Avery were surrounded just as Birdie and Catsy had been. The girls changed back. Together they trapped Rini in a hug. Eventually, the guys and four sisters joined in and then released her a few seconds later.

"Rini, we're so happy to have you back!" Mina squealed.

"Yeah! Serena was the worst. She felt so bad and wouldn't stop crying," Lita added.

"Now, don't ever do that to me again. Got it?" Serena said.

"I got it. I won't," Rini said. After the exchange, the others noticed the two additions to the room.

"Who are they?" Raye asked, nodding towards Michelle and Amara

"I'm Michelle, Sailor Neptune, and this is Amara. She's Sailor Uranus," Michelle said.

"Okay, now explain to me why exactly you're here and how you knew who my mother is," Serena said.

"Sailor Pluto came to us and told us that Queen Serenity needed us to help you. Pluto guards the time gate so she had to stay…" Amara began.

"Wait, how could Sailor Pluto, whoever she is, have been told that by Queen Serenity? She died back in the Silver Millennium," Lita interrupted.

"Like I said, Sailor Pluto is the guardian of the time gate. The message traveled through time. Queen Serenity saw Serena in trouble. She saw two paths. One was Serena being beaten by Rubeus. In the second, we got there just in time to save Serena and help her get rid of Rubeus. Normally, it's against the rules to change the future, but because one path showed us getting there, Queen Serenity was allowed to order this," Amara finished.

"We were also sent to train with you, Serena, to get stronger and protect you and Rini until we can get her home," Michelle added.

"Why can't I go home now?" Rini asked.

"Pluto told us it's not safe there for you yet. We have to wait a little while longer. Once we finish training we'll be able to get you home," Michelle said.

"Don't worry Rini, we'll get you home as soon as possible," Serena said.

"Okay," Rini said.

"Now, come on. How about we go get some ice cream and then go home," Serena said, "we can figure out what to do now, tomorrow."

"Okay!" Rini exclaimed.

"You guys want to come too?" Serena turned to the others and asked.

"Sure, let's go!" Mina and Lita exclaimed together. The rest nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then let's go. I'm bu…" Serena began.

"How about I buy?" Darien murmured quietly. Serena turned toward the familiar voice behind her.

"Darien, what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"I could sense something was wrong and your transformation. I also sensed Rini's disappearance," Darien replied.

"Hey, why don't you guys go ahead and take Rini. I want to talk to Darien alone," Serena said. Serena kept her gaze on Darien the whole time.

"Okay, we'll be at the Crown," Raye said, ushering everyone toward the door.

"Serena, what happened?" Darien asked.

"Nothing. Everything's fine, just don't worry about it," Serena said.

"Serena…Sere, something happened. Rini was gone, you transformed and then disappeared…and I can see it in your eyes. What happened?"

"Earlier…," Serena began. She told him the story leading up to Rini's capture. "So we had to go up and save her. Catsy and Birdie helped and now we have Prisma and Avery too. Plus, we also now have Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus."

"Why didn't you tell me Sere? I could've helped," Darien said.

"Because it never would have happened if you hadn't left me. I know about the dream Darien. Andrew told us everything. Really…you should know that I'm safest when your with me," Serena said and started sobbing. She had her arms wrapped around herself. Darien walked over and wrapped her in a hug.

"Sere…I love you. I don't want anything to hurt you," Darien said.

"Then…then why did you go?" Serena choked out.

"I wanted to protect you. I thought…it just seemed that was the best way. I'm sorry Sere. Forgive me? Please," Darien said. Serena's sobs started to die down. Soon she had completely quieted.

"Okay. Just not yet. We need to talk about this more. Just not right now. Come on, they're waiting," Serena said. Even with her dimming anger with Darien, she looped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder as the walked.

**...............**

Serena and Darien walked into the Crown. The group turned around with their eyes wide and filled with curiosity. Serena tried to keep the small smile off her face, but failed. She was just too happy with Darien.

Author's Note: Well, here it is. I know, I know, I was trying to get the next chapter up in like 3 days. But I got lazy. Also a special thanks to **nxkris **for their idea to bring in Sailor Neptune and Uranus. I was a little stuck with where to go and then her idea brought inspiration. I'm adding my own plans to this. I was going to make this chapter really long and one more around the same size and that would be the last. But now with this new idea it may go on a little longer. Well thanks again to **nxkris**. I hope you all liked it. Reviews are appreciated =D


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"So where is this training supposed to take place?" Raye asked.

"And how long? That's the big part," Lita asked

"That's where it gets a little tricky. For this, you'll all have to work really hard. The training will only take a month, but it will also be on the moon. That's the best and safest place for Serena to become strongest. That also means you scouts will have to work extra hard to keep the Dark Moon at bay," Amara answered.

"Do you really think we can do it without Sere?" Mina asked.

"Granted you aren't as strong as the outers but we believe you can and so does Queen Serenity. That was part of the order that Serena be trained on the moon," Amara answered.

"I believe in you guys too. All of you together are stronger than me. You can do it and besides you have the guys to help also," Serena said.

"First of all, you're wrong about us being stronger than you. You just need to work on harnessing more of you power. But thanks anyway. Second, she's right. We have the guys in case we need more help," Raye said.

"So it's settled. When do we start training?" Serena asked.

"As soon as possible. Take tomorrow to get ready and we'll leave the next day to begin," Amara said.

"What about Rini?" Darien asked.

"What about her? She'll be going with us. Were you not listening earlier that we were to protect Serena and Rini?" Amara replied.

"I was. But how will you protect her if you focus is on Sere and training her?" Darien retorted.

"The moon is the safest place for either of them. The Dark Moon won't expect us to go there. Also, the moon itself will help protect the two. But if it will make you rest easier, you can accompany us as a guard for Rini," Michelle cut in. Darien nodded at that.

"Dare, why do you have to be so difficult? Rini would be perfectly fine with just us. I won't make the mistake of letting anything get in the way of taking care of her again," Serena finished, shooting a piercing look at Darien. Darien returned it with a look of his own.

"Okay. Fine, whatever, so the five of us will leave the day after tomorrow. Be prepared, this will get very intense. I would suggest the rest of you do a little training of your own," Amara said. They all nodded. The group talked another hour and then went their separate ways.

Serena spent the next day getting ready for the next month.

"Mamma, Daddy, I have something I want to talk to you about," Serena started.

"What is it Sweetheart?" Ikuko asked.

"Well, you know there's a break from school this coming month. I thought maybe it would be nice if Rini and I visited grandma. Before you say no, I already called her and she said that would be great. We can be on a train in the morning and get there by tomorrow afternoon. So, what do you think? Would it be alright?" Serena finished.

"I don't know Serena. You and Rini on a train all alone? And it's such short notice," Kenji said.

"Oh, Ken, hush. Serena is 15 and Rini is very mature for her age. They can handle an hour long train ride on their own. Besides, we can drop them off and make sure they get on all right and my mother will be waiting for them once they get there. I think that would be a great idea Serena. It'll be a good bonding experience for the two of you. I'll call your grandma and get it all worked out," Ikuko said.

"Thank you Mamma. Thank you Daddy!" Serena squealed. She kissed them both on the cheek and ran to her room. She and Rini spent the next few hours with the family and then met the others for dinner at the Crown.

"We're all set. My parents think Rini and I are going to stay with my grandma. We'll have to meet up at the train station though. My parents want to make sure we get on the train all right. I'll convince them we'll be fine on our own and just have them drop us off. We'll meet inside the building," Serena said.

"Alright, that works as long as we can go. Make sure you get a good night's sleep tonight," Amara said. They talked a while longer and then Serena and Rini gave everyone a hug. Then they separated ways while Darien walked Serena and Rini home. He needed to talk with Serena.

"Sere, are you okay with my going? I know you're still probably a little angry with me, but I still want to make sure the two of you are okay," Darien said, "I've been away from you and don't want to be away any longer."

"You're right. I am still a little ticked. You can just be so infuriating sometimes! And it was by your own doing that the separation occurred. But, I also don't want to be away from you for the next month," Serena finished, softening up.

"I know. There's no one to blame but myself. But I love you, Sere. I always have and I always will. No matter what happens, always remember that," Darien said. He moved toward her and placed a small, tender kiss on her lips. They continued walking hand in hand, catching up to Rini and soon arrived at Serena's. Serena went to bed that night wondering how the next month would go about as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Serena woke up the next morning well rested and ready to face the next month of training. Ikuko made sure the girls were well fed and then they were off to the station. When they got to the station, Serena tried to convince her parents they would be fine getting on alone.

"Mom, you guys really don't need to watch us get on. I can get us taken care of just fine. It'll be okay," Serena assured her parents.

"Oh, but Serena. At least let us help you take your things inside and then we'll go. I just want to make sure you get in and know where you're supposed to go and then we'll leave," Ikuko fretted.

"Okay, but really we'll be fine," Serena said. Kenji grabbed the bags from the back of the car and carried them inside. Ikuko and the girls followed behind. While Kenji hadn't noticed, the girls saw Darien standing a few feet away.

"Isn't that Darien over there?" Ikuko quietly asked Serena.

"Yeah, why?" Serena cautiously replied.

"Oh, no reason. I'll be right back," Ikuko said. She slipped off toward Darien.

"Hello," Ikuko greeted.

"Hmm, oh Hi Mrs. Tsukino," Darien said.

"Darien, if you don't mind my asking, where are you headed?" Ikuko asked.

"That's perfectly alright. I'm actually heading out to Kyoto for a few weeks," Darien answered.

"Oh that's perfect! Could I also ask a favor of you then?" Ikuko said.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. What is it?" Darien said.

"You see, Serena and Rini are going to Kyoto to visit their grandmother for a month. I was wondering, since you just so happen to be going the same way, if you could keep an eye on the girls. Just watch and make sure they get on the train okay and get to their grandma. If that wouldn't be too much trouble," Ikuko said.

"It's no trouble at all. I'll make sure they get there safely," Darien said.

"Thank you so much. Serena keeps insisting they'll be fine, but a mother always worries anyway," Ikuko said. She made her way back over to Kenji and the girls.

"What were you talking to Darien about?" Serena asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Just making polite conversation. Well, it looks like your all set. We ought to get going. I love you. Have fun and be safe, both of you," Ikuko said giving Serena and Rini a big hug.

"Have fun. I love you baby," Kenji said giving Serena a hug. "You too Rini. Keep Serena out of trouble." He gave Rini a hug and the he and Ikuko were off. Darien walked over to Serena and Rini once he was sure they were gone.

"Okay, Amara and Michelle are waiting outside," Darien said.

"Alright, let's go. Hey, what did my mom ask you anyway?" Serena said as they started walking out of the building.

"She just asked me to keep an eye on the two of you to make sure you got to where you were going," Darien replied casually.

"Heh, I guess she just can't help worrying. Oh well, although, I don't know why she asked you in the first place." They found Amara and Michelle waiting in the parking lot.

"Are you ready?" Michelle asked.

Serena nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Okay. We're going to use the sailor transport with the three of us. Everyone join hands," Amara said. The others nodded and joined hands.

"_Neptune Power"  
_

"_Uranus Power"_

"_Moon Power"_

"**Planet Power"**

_**1 month later…**_

"It's been a long month, but Michelle and I agree that you're ready. When we get back we'll gather the others together and take Rini back home," Amara said. Serena was smiling broadly and nodded. It had been a long month but totally worth it. She felt stronger than she ever had before. Maybe even more than back in the Silver Millennium. She was, however, ready to get back home. She missed her friends and family.

"Okay. We'll transport back to the temple and hopefully they'll all be there already. Or at least Raye might be and then we can call the others there," Serena said. She turned to an excited Rini who stood beside a smiling Darien. The month together on the moon was good for Darien and Serena. Serena's anger at Darien and the whole situation had completely disappeared.

"Are you ready to go home Rini?" Serena asked.

"Yes, yes, yes! I wanna see my Mamma and Daddy again," Rini replied enthusiastically.

"I bet. We have to go back to earth and get the scouts and then we'll all get you back home," Serena said. She knew she would miss Rini when this was all over but she also knew that Rini needed to be back in her own time with her own family.

"Alright, so we're all set. Everyone join hands," Amara said. They formed a circle and joined hands.

"_Neptune Power"_

"_Uranus Power"_

"_Moon Power"_

"**Planet Power"**

The five landed at the temple. Serena led the way to Raye's room to see if anyone was there. Luckily, the girls and guys were all there, even the four sisters.

"Serena, Rini, you're back!" Mina squealed. She jumped up and ran over to hug the two.

"Uh, Mins, can't…breathe," Serena said.

"Oops, sorry guys. I missed you so much," Mina said backing away a little.

"That's okay. We missed you too. We missed all of you," Serena said. She and Rini went around and one by one gave everyone a hug.

"So, how was it Sere? Were you ready to give up after the first day?" Lita teased.

"It was hard, but I definitely feel stronger than ever before. And no I was not ready to give up after the first day," Serena replied.

"Yeah, more like after the first hour," Darien teased. Serena just stuck her tongue out at him and smiled. Mina looked between them.

"So…Serena something you want to explain about lover boy here?" Mina hinted.

"Hmm, oh, this one," Serena started grabbing Darien's arm, "nope, nothing at all. Unless you mean he's finally out of the doghouse."

"Ha! I knew it. I've been saying this whole month the two of you would come back all lovey dovey again!" Mina shouted. The others just shook their heads. This was a very old conversation by now.

"Okay, calm it Mins. We have important work to do now. My training is done and now we need to get Rini home. Getting her back home is the most important thing right now. So get up and get ready because we're taking off again," Serena commanded. The others just stared at her. Serena had her leader moments at times but never like this. It was obvious that she not only got stronger in power but also stronger in her leadership.

"Let's get going. You can stop staring at me like that now. There will be time for that later," Serena said with a smile. They all nodded and went outside. The scouts transformed into their fukus' and the generals changed into their general forms.

"Okay Rini. Getting us on our way is up to you. Do your thing," Serena said gently.

"Alright. I'm ready," Rini said. Rini got out her time key and held it in the air. The others gathered around her with Serena and Darien at her sides.

"**Crystal Key Take Me Home"**

A bright pink light surrounded the group and they were transported to the time gate. When they arrived, no one could see anything or anyone due to a fog hanging around. They all tried calling to each other but never heard one another. They each started walking forward when they heard a female voice come from out of nowhere.

"No one may pass through the time gate without the permission of the guardian of the gate. I am Pluto, the Guardian of the Gate."

"Pluto, it's us. Cut the fog we can't see," Uranus shouted. Suddenly all the fog disappeared and Pluto stood in front of the group. Pluto turned to Serena and Rini.

"Small Lady, Princess Serena," Pluto greeted bowing slightly. "I have been waiting for this time. Sailor Moon, get Rini home, it is time for the battle to begin."

"I will open the gate and all you'll have to do if follow the path. It will take you right to where you need to be. Now get going," Pluto said. They all nodded and stood waiting for the gate. Once it was open, Darien and Serena led the way followed by Rini, then the scouts, general, and finally the four sisters. It took them only a few minutes to arrive at their destination. When they did step from the time gate, they stood in a small courtyard outside a crystal palace.

"Is this your home Rini? Everything is gloomy. What happened here?" Serena asked.

"Yes, this is home. It used to be very pretty…" Rini began.

"And then we were attacked by the Dark Moon Kingdom." Everyone spun around, on guard to protect Rini from the mysterious voice. A man stepped forward. He was very faint almost as if he wasn't real and looked exactly like Darien.

"Who are you?" Serena called. She was being cautious but she didn't sense any danger from him.

"I am Endymion, King of Crystal Tokyo," the man replied.

"Daddy!" Rini cried and ran toward him. He wrapped her in a hug then let go.

"So you're Rini's father. What about her mother? Where is she?" Darien asked.

"That is a long story. Come lets go in and I will explain," Endymion replied. They all nodded and followed the man. Meanwhile Rini had run back to grab Serena's hand. They entered the palace and were led to a main hall. No one could believe their eyes when they saw the woman in the center of the room.

Serena took a step closer, "Is…is that me?"

Endymion nodded, "Yes that is you from the future. Neo Queen Serenity."

"What happened to me? And where are the future scouts and generals? And Darien? What about him?" Serena questioned.

"That's what I'm about to tell you. When the Dark Moon first attacked, the scouts and the generals were the first to be sent out. They managed to stop the Dark Moon a few times. Soon, however, the Dark Moon became too much for them. Serenity knew that the only way to stop them was to use the crystal. She went to get the crystal only to discover it had disappeared. No one knew what had happened to it. So the only way left to protect the palace was for the scouts to go out and put up a shield. Their power combined with the generals is all that is keeping the Dark Moon from taking the palace now. When the shield went up, though, Serenity fell into a deep sleep. To protect her from harm I used the energy I had to seal her in this crystal cocoon. I couldn't protect Rini and Serena like this at the same time so my only choice was to send Rini to the past. I knew that with you, the scouts and generals, and Darien that she would be safe and that the time would come when you would be strong enough to bring her home and defeat the Dark Moon. Now the Dark Moon has to find the crystal to take Crystal Tokyo. As for Darien, well, I can tell you that before Crystal Tokyo I was called Darien," Endymion concluded. They were all speechless until finally Serena spoke up.

"Wow. That would explain why the two of you look so much alike. Although, it sounds like the crystal is the key to all of this. If the future us can't find it and the Dark Moon can't find it, how are we supposed to?" Mina asked.

"That is the one answer I don't have for you," Endymion replied.

"Question, do you know what the deal was with the weird dream that Darien had?" Raye asked. There was something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Yes, I sent that dream to him. I had to test his willpower. Whether he would be able to leave Serena if that was the only possible way," Endymion replied.

"So I really did mess up our relationship! Except it wasn't me now, it was future me. Obviously you must have seen that I couldn't stay away from her, so I guess I failed your little test," Darien said.

"On the contrary, while I did see that you couldn't stay away it also shows how much you love her. I could tell that while it tore you up inside to be away you would have stayed away if you hadn't seen how much pain it put Serena in and the danger it caused to Rini."

"Speaking of Rini, does anyone know where she is? She's not here," Serena worried.

"I don't know we need to find her though, it's not safe," Darien said.

"Hurry, out to the gardens. She and Serenity spent a lot of time together there," Endymion said. Serena broke into a run trying to get to Rini. She couldn't bear it if anything happened to Rini again. _'I shouldn't have let myself get distracted again!'_ Serena thought furiously. She finally made it out to the gardens to find Rini sitting alone on a bench. Serena rushed over to her and grabbed her up into a hug.

"Don't you ever disappear like that again! I was worried out of my mind that something had happened to you!" Serena sobbed. The others caught up to find the mother and daughter wrapped in a hug.

"I'm sorry Serena, but look I'm fine. Nothing happened to me," Rini assured but hastily added after a look from Serena, "but I promise not to go off on my own again." Serena could only nod and release Rini from the embrace.

_** Meanwhile…**_

Diamond sat watching the blonde-haired woman on the screen.

"That's her," he said quietly to himself, "she's finally come back. I must have her." Sapphire slipped in the room and caught a glimpse of what his older brother was watching.

"Diamond stop ogling the screen. It will cause you nothing but pain. That's Sailor Moon from the past not Neo Queen Serenity of our time."

"I don't care. One day they will be one and the same and I'm tired of waiting around till we find Serenity." With one look at Diamond's eyes, Sapphire knew what he was planning.

"Diamond, don't try it. She's surrounded by the generals and seven of the Sailor Scouts. You'll only get yourself killed."

"I won't. I'll get her alone and then bring her back here to make her my queen." Sapphire knew it was a losing battle. The only thing he could think to do to stop his brother would be to go to the Wise Man. Doing that, though, could end up getting him killed. The only thing he could think to do would be to distract Sailor Moon's guards so Diamond could kidnap her.

"If you insist on having her fine, I'll help. But only because trying this alone would get you killed. I'll find a way to distract the generals and scouts while you get Sailor Moon."

"Thank you. Go now, appear in front of them and distract them. Serenity is standing a little way from the back of the group. I'll come up from behind and grab her. Once I have her and have gone, come back here." Sapphire reluctantly nodded and disappeared.

_** Back in the garden…**_

The group continued talking out in the garden. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of them.

"Sapphire! What are you doing here!" Endymion shouted.

"Just stopping in to welcome our new friends. And I see little Rini has returned as well," Sapphire said. Another man silently appeared behind Serena. While the others watched Sapphire, Serena felt another presence. She was about to whirl around to face the man, when she was grabbed and her mouth was covered.

"Quiet now Serenity. We'll be gone soon don't worry," Diamond said quietly in her ear. He made eye contact with Sapphire to be ready, then disappeared just as silently as before. Sapphire followed right after. No one understood what was going on and then Darien turned to look for Serena.

"Where's Sailor Moon? She's not here," Darien asked. He had a bad feeling about the disappearance.

"Diamond. I can feel his lingering presence here. He must have sent Sapphire to distract us so he could take Serena. Why didn't I sense him before?" Endymion seethed.

"Where can I find them? I'm going after her," Darien exclaimed.

Endymion pointed up towards the Dark Moon's headquarters. "They'll have taken her up there. You'll have to get there and sneak in to Diamond's quarters. It will be very difficult, but you can manage. You'll have to be very quiet and careful."

"I don't care. All that matters is getting Serena back," Darien declared.

"Darien, at least let the four of us go with you," Malachite said gesturing to the other generals.

"Fine, but we're going now. I don't want to waist a minute of time getting to her," Darien said. The generals nodded.

"Be careful, and bring Rena back," Mina said. Darien and the generals disappeared.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Serena woke up in a strange bed. She was also wearing a different outfit. This one was a long white gown, reminiscent of her mother's back in the Silver Millennium. She shot up and looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"Ah, so you're finally awake," Diamond said from the door. Serena turned toward him, her guard up.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Serena asked.

"I'm Prince Diamond of the Dark Moon Kingdom and I want you, Serenity, to be my queen."

"What makes you think I _want _to be your queen?" Serena spat.

"You may not now, but soon you will. Once I have turned you over to the dark side, we can rule the Dark Moon and Crystal Tokyo together."

"That will never happen. I won't allow the darkness to overcome me."

"You say that now, but eventually you will tire and stop fighting. That is when you will be taken. And then we will be free to live happily together."

"Like hell!"

"Ah, I see I will have to force this upon you. I didn't foresee you giving up without a fight. Unfortunately that means this will be a painful process. I didn't want to have to hurt you Serenity." Diamond left the room, locking Serena inside. Sapphire came in an hour later to give her some food and water.

"Oh and look now he sends in someone else to bring me food. He can kidnap me and try to convince me to go dark, but he can't be bothered to even make sure I'm comfortable himself," Serena fumed.

"My brother is a very busy man. He sent me because he thought I was a better choice to try to make this easier on you. If it makes you feel any better, I warned him against taking you. I knew this would be the kind of reaction you would have, but did he listen? No. Now he has to deal with the consequences. I'm willing to bet there are people on their way to save you right now," Sapphire said.

"No, it doesn't make me feel much better, but at least I know someone around here has some common sense. And you're probably right. I'd bet my life that Darien is coming after me as we speak. If I guess correctly, I'd say that the generals are coming with him as well, since they wouldn't let him go alone."

"This will be quite a sight to see. Diamond will be furious when they arrive."

"Do you think he'll hurt them?"

"Knowing Diamond, probably. He'll do anything to keep his possessions."

"This is not good. I don't want any of them, especially Darien, to be hurt. I'll gladly stay here if it keeps them safe."

"If you can promise that you can keep your rescuers from killing Diamond, I'll do everything I can to help free you. As much as I don't agree with most of the things Diamond does, he's my brother and I don't want him to get hurt. I've already lost Avery; I don't want to lose him too."

"I'll make sure Diamond is spared, but you know, Avery is still alive. Didn't you notice her in the group when you helped Diamond kidnap me?"

"What? She's still alive? But I thought she was killed when you rescued Rini? Or at least, that's what the Wise Man said."

"He was lying to you. Avery is alive and happy living on earth with her sisters. If you'll let me get rid of your darkness, you could come back and have a life with Avery. If she loves you as much as you love her, she'll be ecstatic that you're there."

"I don't know about this. I mean, what about my brother? I'm not going to leave him here where the Wise Man can continue warping his mind. I don't like him. I've tried telling Diamond to get rid of him but he never does. It's like he worships the Wise Man or something."

"Diamond too. I can get rid of the darkness from both of you and you can live together on earth. Diamond can even find a girl of his own, who isn't me."

"Well, he did have a thing for Prisma before he became obsessed with you. I don't even know why he desires to have you as his queen anyway. It would never work out between the two of you and besides you already have your own love."

"Well, when was it that he became infatuated with me?"

"It…it was just after the Wise Man showed up and talked Diamond into trying to take over Crystal Tokyo."

"So…I think we have our answer. Get him out from under the Wise Man's influence and he should lose interest in me and focus on Prisma. Problem solved."

"You have an answer for everything don't you?"

"Yup." Sapphire shook his head and left the room. It would take some planning to convince Diamond to accept Sailor Moon's help and keep him from attacking Darien. He went in search of Diamond and soon found him in his chamber room.

"Diamond, I have something to discuss with you."

"Not right now Sapph. Come, it's time to start Serenity's transformation to the dark side."

"Wait Diamond, that's what I need to talk to you about."

"It can wait, right now I need to get to work." Diamond walked off toward the room Serena was being held in. Sapphire followed still trying to get Diamond to listen to him.

"Serenity, it's time. We'll begin the change."

"Not a chance. Any minute…" Serena began. The door burst open and in walked Darien and the generals.

"Darien! You're here!" Serena exclaimed. "See I told you, Darien and the generals were on their way."

"Yes, you were right. Now all we need to do…" Sapphire began. A look passed between them. Serena turned toward Darien and the generals while Sapphire turned toward Diamond.

"Guys, don't hurt Diamond. Oh, don't give me that look Dare. Sapphire is going to help me get out but only if you promise not to hurt his brother. Although, I suspect he'll let me go anyway. He's going to get Diamond to come back with us so that I can expel the darkness from their hearts. Mainly Diamond's."

"Fine, if that's what you want, that's what we'll do," Darien growled. He hated having to leave the man who kidnapped the love of his life alone. But he would do it for Serena.

"Diamond, listen to me. Don't hurt them. Come back with us. Sailor Moon will get rid of our darkness and then we can live normal lives with Avery and Prisma. We can be free of the Wise Man," Sapphire pleaded. Just then the Wise Man appeared.

"Diamond don't listen to him. He's spewing lies to turn you against me. If you leave here with them you will be killed. Then you'll never have your precious Serenity. And you Sapphire. How could think about doing this to your brother. He's all you have left. You deserve to be struck down right now," Wise Man sneered. To make a point he sent a blast of dark energy at Sapphire. That was enough to convince Diamond that the Wise Man needed to go.

"Sapphire, No!" Serena shouted. She jumped in front of Sapphire to keep him from getting hurt. She managed to get a protective shield up to keep her from being harmed as well. Only, in the process of trying to protect Sapphire she managed to get in the reach of the Wise Man. He grabbed her and disappeared before anyone could stop him.

"Serena!" Darien shouted. He tried to reach for her but didn't make it. "Damn it! This is your fault. If you hadn't have taken her she would still be here!" He pointed at Diamond.

"Don't blame him. He couldn't help it. The Wise Man has been controlling him for far too long now. He wouldn't have been able to stop if he wanted to. Which I'm sure now he will. We'll get help you get her back, don't worry. The Wise Man is the common enemy here."

"And how, exactly, do you propose to get her back?" Darien asked.

"We all need to gather together. Diamond and I can get us to where the Wise Men always goes. He very rarely leaves his special space."

"Alright. But as I said earlier, we're going as soon as everyone is gathered together. I don't want waist a single minute of time." Darien said. They all went back to the crystal palace.

"Where's Serena?" Rini cried.

"I'm sorry honey, we didn't get her," Darien said gently.

"Why not? You have them, they're the ones who took her," Rini said.

"I know, but she was taken by someone else when we went to get her back from Diamond. These two were about to come back with us when she was taken. Now we all have to go and get her back," Zoicite said.

"Okay, everyone get ready. Diamond and Sapphire are going to take us to the Wise Man. Wherever he is, that's where Serena will be. Everyone ready and now," Darien commanded. Everyone except Endymion disappeared.

"Be safe all of you," he whispered. The group appeared in an odd, circularesque room with the Wise Man sitting at the far end. Serena's hands were bound above her head while she was unconscious next to the Wise Man.

"Give her back!" The girls yelled. They couldn't stand seeing her like that.

"Fine, she has no use to me. She doesn't possess the right crystal. But I know who does," The Wise Man said. He sent Serena flying across the room. Darien caught her limp body and held her close to him.

"Serena, Sere, honey, wake up," Darien pleaded. He shook her gently hoping that would wake her. Slowly, she began to stir. All eyes were on her waiting for her to wake. She woke just in time to see Rini walking toward the Wise Man. It was as if she was in some kind of trance.

"Rini, no, stay away from him! Come back here!" Serena shouted. Rini couldn't hear a word she said. She was being pulled in by the Wise Man.

"Yes, Small Lady, that's right. Come closer. You don't want to be with those people over there. They lie, they don't really care about you. Just like your parents didn't care about you. All they ever cared about was themselves," The Wise Man led.

"Yes, they never cared about me, not even on my birthday," Rini repeated. An altered memory of her past birthday flitted across her mind. No one told her happy birthday, there was no cake, no presents, she couldn't even find anyone to spend time with her.

"Rini, don't listen to him! He's lying. We've always cared about you. You just fell out of the sky into my lap and turned my world upside down. I'm your mother, how could I not care for you? I love your. I always have and I always will. Remember that, no matter what happens!" Serena could see she wasn't getting through to the girl with just her words. It was time to use the crystal.

"**Moon Crystal Power"**

She was enveloped in pink light. Slowly she began to transform. This time was different however. Instead of the flowing white gown she always wore as Princess Serena, she now appeared as Neo Queen Serenity. So much like her mother, it was uncanny.

"Rini, darling, listen to me, your father and I love you so very much. We would never do anything to hurt you or make you feel unloved. What we do may not always seem like the thing to do but everything we do is for you," Serenity said. She cast out the power of the crystal and a mother's love. Her power was strengthened greatly from the training she had on the moon. The power slowly seeped towards Rini, enveloping her. The real memory penetrated her head pushing out the altered memory from the Wise Man. Rini now entered the main hall of the palace. The scouts, generals, and her parents were all waiting with a cake for her. They wanted to surprise Rini. Serenity and Endymion rushed up to Rini and hugged her. The memory ended and Rini fought off the Wise Man's words. She began to cry. Then, the Silver Imperium Crystal of the future fell from Rini's eye as a teardrop. Rini caught it in her hand.

"The crystal. It was with Rini the whole time, but how?" Ami asked.

"I remember now. I wanted to be like Mamma so I went to take the crystal. When I touched it, it vanished and I didn't know what happened to it. I didn't tell Mamma or Daddy because I knew they'd be mad at me," Rini said. Serena was still using the crystal. She had to destroy the Wise Man before he could do anything else.

"Rini, sweetheart, use the crystal. We'll be stronger together," Serena said gently.

"Okay Mamma," Rini said.

"**Moon Crystal Power"**

Rini was enveloped in the same light Serena had been. She was transformed and now wears the dress Serena wore as Princess Serena.

"Okay Rini, are you ready? We'll go on three. One, two, three!"

"_**Cosmic Moon Power"**_

Two bright white lights shot from the crystals, joining together and hit the Wise Man. He sent his own wave of black energy. The light and dark battled for dominance. The white light won out and the Wise Man was destroyed. The darkness left Diamond and Sapphire. Serena and Rini de-transformed and fell to the ground unconscious. Darien pulled Serena into his arms and laid her head on his lap. Lita had Rini in the same position in her lap a second later.

"Serena, honey, wake up. Wake up Sere, come on. Don't give up on me now," Darien murmured. He gently shook her trying to get her to wake up. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open.

"Dare, where's Rini? Is she all right? Tell me she's fine," Serena fretted.

"Sere, relax, Rini will be fine. She's right here with Lita. It'll just take her a little longer to wake up. Everything will be fine," Darien assured her gently. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Serena sat up and leaned over to Rini, gently shaking her.

"Rini, sweetheart, it's time to wake up now. Time to go home," Serena beckoned, "Come on honey, time to get up." Rini began to stir as well.

"Serena, Mamma?" Rini asked.

"Yes baby, it's me. Come on now, it's time to get up now and go home," Serena said.

"Will you carry me?" Rini asked.

"Okay, baby, lets go," Serena said. Everyone was transported back to the temple. A note fluttered to the ground in front of Serena.

_Dear Serena,_

_Thank you for taking care of our baby girl. You are the only one we could have trusted to keep her safe at a time like this. We had to send you back to our past, your present, but wanted to give Rini a little more time with our past selves. You will know when the time to send her back. Tell her we love her and can't wait for her return._

_ Sincerely, Serenity_

"What's that Sere?" Darien wondered.

"Oh, nothing, just a letter," Serena answered.

"Who's it from?"

"The future," Serena replied coyly, "So Rini, are you ready to go back home to the future?"

"No, I want to spend a little more time here with you guys. Do I have to go back already?" Rini responded.

"No, you don't have to go back just yet. Only when, you're ready."

_**One week later…**_

The group gathered around Serena, Darien, and Rini. It had been a week since the Wise Man was defeated and the future was saved. Now it was time for Rini to go back to the future.

"We're gonna miss you Rini," Mina said. Everyone took a turn hugging Rini.

"I can't wait till we meet in the future. It'll be so fun then," Lita said. Finally, it was all left to Serena.

"I love you Rini. I'll miss you so much, but remember, I'll always be thinking of you. I love you now and I'll love you when I really meet you. Until then, we'll be in each other's hearts," Serena said. She began sobbing as she hugged Rini. She placed a small kiss on Rini's forehead, and then backed up into Darien's arms. Rini waved as she held her key up in the air.

"**Crystal Key Take Me Home"**

The light appeared and enveloped Rini.

"Bye, I'll miss you. See you again in the future!" Rini called as she vanished from sight. Serena looked up at Darien.

"I'm really going to miss her Dare."

"I know. I will too, but we'll meet again one day."

_**Crystal Tokyo…**_

Rini appeared on the bank of a river in a park a little ways from the palace. Serenity and Endymion stood watching and waiting with the scouts and generals. When they saw Rini, Serenity rushed toward Rini with her arms out as Rini did the same. Serenity bent down and embraced Rini. She picked Rini up and carried her toward Endymion and the others. The family embraced in a hug, then headed home.

**Author's Note: **Ta-da. I know this chapter was long. The longest in the story actually (17 pages on Word). But the story is finally finished. For all of you who have been waiting and anticipating the end here you have it. I'm so happy to have finally been able to finish it for all you loyal leaders. Fall break was this weekend and I was hit with inspiration for this story on the way home from Pennsylvania. I know it was a long, drawn out road and hope you all enjoyed it. Review and let me know your thoughts =D


End file.
